Life Has its Reasons
by xxTheRainWillFallxx
Summary: Gabriella & Troy refuse to believe that fate brought them together, but what happens when they realize life ALWAYS has its reasons? mild language warning as chapters go on. MAJOR TROYELLA!
1. Trailer

Trailer

_Boy meets girl_

Troy holds out his hand toward her. "Hey I'm Troy Bolton"

_Girl meets boy_

Gabriella ignores his hand and smirks. "You don't need to know my name," she says walking away slowly.

_Will they deny their feelings?_

"Dude, just tell me the truth you want her" Chad says urging his friend. "I don't want her I can have any girl I want why would I want Gabriella"

_Or will they get together?_

Troy grabs her hand. "Look, Gabriella I can't stop liking you. I don't know what you want me to do but I can't not be with you." Gabriella looks at his a little stunned. "Why didn't you say that from the beginning Troy? It would have made a difference, you know." "I know, it's just I can't stop thinking about you. It's everything about you, the way you walk, the way you talk. There's something special about you and I can't ignore it," Troy says out of breath. Gabriella looks at Troy and then slowly leans in, getting lost in a passionate kiss.

_What happens when being together causes problems?_

Gabriella is now fuming. "Troy, Troy, Troy! Why is it always about Troy Bolton? We are in this relationship together. It takes two to do this no one and I'm tired of trying to do this on my own. The world doesn't revolve around Troy Alexander Bolton."

_Will they decide being separate is best?_

Troy looks at her sadly. "Maybe we should take some time…" Gabriella cuts him off, slowly realizing what's going on. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" "Gabriella, I'm sorry it's just us. It's too much", Troy says trying to be gentle. "It's ok," Gabriella says watching him walk away. "It's not ok." She breaks down in tears once he's gone.

_Or will fate bring them together?_

Gabriella opens up her balcony doors and looks at the blue eyed boy standing in the rain. "What are you doing here Troy, in the rain?" Troy looks desperate. "I came to say sorry, Gabi. I realized that I can't do this." "Can't do what Troy? What can't Troy Bolton do? You can do everything remember." She says still partly angry at him. 

Troy steps closer to her. "Not everything Gabriella. I can't do anything without you. Truth is: I need you Gabriella. I can't do this without you.

_Most importantly, will these2 teenagers realize that life ALWAYS has its reasons?_

Gabriella sat down on the grass next to Troy. "I'm happy I'm here. I'd rather be here with you right now than anywhere else." "Yea," Troy says looking at her. "You know, I've always believed there was a reason for everything that happens. There's a reason we met that day at the pool. There's also a reason that everything happened. I think I love the reason that got us here right now…….almost as much as I love you."

_Coming soon to fan fiction!_


	2. Chapter 1

Life Has Its Reasons

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez was at the pool with her two best friends Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans. All three of them were lying on the beach chairs getting tans when suddenly a soft, flying object hits Gabriella square in the head. She opened her eyes, grabbed the object, which was now sitting on her lap, and stood up searching for where the beach ball came from. She looked to see and a shaggy, brown haired boy with blue eyes jog up to her.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hit you, my friends and I were just goofing off," he says seeing the slightly angry look on her face.

Gabriella's face lightens up a little as she looks into the boy's eyes. "Um, I guess it's cool just make sure it doesn't happen again."

The boy smiles at her. "Trust me; I don't go around flinging beach balls at hot girls in bikini's trying to tan…..at least no on purpose."

"I flattered you think I'm hot," Gabriella said smirking. "But hitting me with a beach ball and then trying to flirt is not exactly a good first impression to make."

Troy's cheeks go red and he scratches the back of his neck. "Yea, maybe not. I'm Troy. Troy Bolton. You are?"(An: I know it's diff than the trailer but I changed some of it coz I changed my mind)

She smiled at him. He expected her to tell him her name but she wasn't going to. "You don't need to know my name Troy," she says walking backwards to her friends. "But hopefully I'll see you around."

Troy watched as she made her way back to the row of three chairs where her friends were. "Does that mean you'll tell me one day," he says, which causes her to turn and smirk at him.

"That is if I see you again and what makes you think we'll see each other again."

"I'll make sure we do just so I can learn your name." Troy hears his name being called so he turns and makes his way away from Gabriella and back to his group of friends.

3 weeks later

Gabriella walks through the doors of East High school ready for her senior year. A bunch of people smile and look in her direction as she makes her way down the hall toward her locker, but she was used to it by now. Basically you could say Gabriella was popular at East High but not evil popular, more of nice popular. She look down the hallway to see two girly figures, that she could plainly make out as Sharpay and Taylor, standing at her locker, probably waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey, chicas," Gabriella says, reaching her locker and opening it to grab her books for first period.

Taylor leans up against the locker next to hers. "Hey, Gabs. How were your last few days of summer vacay?"

"Same old, same old. I mean I'm glad to be back yet I wanna stay home for another 3 months at the same time," she says closing her locker and making her way toward homeroom.

Sharpay sighs and falls into step with her. "Yea, I know what you mean. As much as I love Darbus (An: her name is just plain old Darbus unless they're in class coz I'm too lazy to write Ms. Lol) and Drama club, she can get pretty annoying sometimes."

Taylor and Gabriella both laughed at this. "I don't see why you put up with her and do cheer AND drama," Taylor says as they enter Darbus' classroom(their homeroom of course).

"Hey," Sharpay say, taking her seat two in front of Taylor. "I put with her only 'cause I like to sing."

Gabriella smiles. "Yea we know." The bell rings and students file in, taking their seats and Gabriella sits next to Taylor.

"Good Morning, class," Darbus says, sitting a book on her desk and turning to face everyone. "Now before I talk about the musicale that I saw over the summer and express their meanings with you, then ask about your summer, I would like to introduce a new student." She turns toward the door as does everyone's head. "Mr. Bolton?"

Gabriella watches as the familiar blue eyed boy with shaggy hair from the pool walks into her classroom and hands Darbus a note. Darbus reads the note and points to the empty chair right in front of her. "You may sit there. Everyone Troy Bolton, Mr. Bolton you may take a seat." As his sits, Darbus starts into another one of her 'musicale' theatre rants, but Gabriella wasn't paying the least bit of attention, as she was too busy staring at Troy. A sudden voice interrupts her staring.

"Staring at the new guy, huh?" Gabi looks over to see Taylor smirking at her.

Gabi's cheeks immediately become flushed as she realized what she was doing. "Um…why would you say that?"

Taylor only smiles at her friend. "I wouldn't blame you for staring. If only I didn't have a boyfriend already."

"Whatever you say, Tay." Gabriella turns back in her desk to look at Darbus again.

"Hmm, I think Gabriella's gonna get herself a new boyfriend."

"Tay, I don't even know him."

"Gabriella and Troy sitting in a tree…"

Gabriella gave her a warning look. "Taylor, stop"

"Mrs. Gabriella Bolton"

"TAYLOR, PLEASE!," Gabriella says yelling and turning to her best friend. The entire class stops listening to Darbus and turn to Gabriella, who sinks down in her desk a little.

Darbus looks a little pissed that she was interrupted. "Ms. Montez, is there something you would like to share with us?"

"No, Ms. Darbus," Gabriella says feeling everyone's eyes on her, especially Troy's.

"Are you sure? You seemed like you wanted to share something a few minutes ago."

"I'm sure."

"Good then." Darbus turns back to the board and starts her rant again.

Gabriella leans toward Taylor's desk and whispers, "Thanks a lot, Tay."

Taylor's face looks guilty. "Sorry, Hun."

Gabriella's POV

The bell rang and I gave Taylor a look telling her and I understood and that I wasn't mad, just annoyed. I rushed out of Darbus' class before she could say anything about the incident and headed down the hall back toward my locker. Halfway through homeroom, I realized that I left my geometry text book in my locker. I decided to text Taylor letting her know I would be late.

_Tay, left mi text in mi locker will b der a lil l8 sve me a seat xo Gabi_

I tucked my iphone in my jeans pocket and dialed in the combo to my locker. As I was getting ready to close the door, I heard a voice speak out behind me. "Hey."

I turned only to some face to face with Troy Bolton. "Oh, um hi. What's up?"

He smiled at me. "Nothing, but that was quite a show back there. I think I'm not the only one bad with first impressions."

"Actually, this is my second impression," I said smirking at him. "It was great meeting you again Troy, but I have geometry." I turned to walk toward my class when I heard Troy call out behind me again.

"Well, that's great I have geometry too. Maybe you could show me around after."

I stopped and looked at him, trying to read his face. "What makes you think I'm gonna be your personal tour guide?"

He looked as if he were in deep thought. "1. You're the only one I know here so far and 2. You're nice and hot, so I score 2 points in one day."

I rolled my eyes at this comment and started walking off geometry. I stopped when I noticed he wasn't following me. "Are you coming or not Bolton?" He ran to catch up with me and we walked into geometry class together.

Mrs. Lawson was standing at the front of the room. "Gabriella Montez you are late." She turned to Troy. "And you must be our new student, Mr. Bolton."

"Yea, I am. Nice to meet you."

She smiled at him. "Welcome. Did you have any trouble finding your way here?"

He looked at me. "Actually, Gabriella here was just volunteering to show me around and we kinda had to stop at our lockers after forgetting our books."

Mrs. Lawson looked questioningly at the two. "Gabriella, you know the rules here, but since Troy is new and you were showing him around you are excused for today. Next time you're late you will have detention."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lawson." I made my way to my usual desk and Troy sat in the empty one beside mine.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there, but you didn't have to," I said as we sat down together.

Troy looked at me and said "No need to I wanted to, but that does mean you have to show me around."

I smirked at him. "Yea, sure." I turned back toward the board and zoned out until the bell rang. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Troy standing there looking at me curiously. "You coming Montez?"

I got up and grabbed my books following him out the room, when Sharpay came up to me. "Hey, little dancer." I smiled at her and could see Troy giving me a look from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Shar, what's up?" I looked back over to Troy, who was still standing next to me.

Sharpay started to go into her full explanation of her morning so far, when she finally noticed Troy next to me. "Um Gabi, either you have a stocker or you know him," she said pointing. "So, who is he?"

I was about to introduce Troy, but he beat me to it by doing it himself. "Troy Bolton," he said holding out his hand for Sharpay to shake.

Sharpay ignored his hand and looked at me. "Ok, Gabs, where'd you find him?"

I glared at her hoping Troy didn't hear what she said, but she knew that he did since he was standing there looking awkward. "Sharpay be nice."

I watched as she groaned. "Fine," she said. "Anyway, we have French next, let's go."

I looked nervously between Sharpay and Troy. "Actually, Shar, I told Troy I would show him around since it's his first day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, go ahead. I'll meet up with you at lunch ok?" She nodded her head to me as she walked away.

I turned to Troy and he looked at me. "Well she seems very…..nice."

I laughed at his way of trying to be nice. "It's just that she knows you're new. Once you get to know her it'll get better."

"Does this mean you want me to hang out with you?" He looked down at me since he was about 2 feet taller.

"I guess. I mean you have no other friends here, so why not introduce you to mine."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Wow, can you make me feel like any more of a loser?"

I giggled a little and looked at my new schedule. "I could if I wanted to. I have French next, you?"

He looked down at his schedule. I tried to get a look by peeking over his shoulder, but his folded it and put it in his pocket. "You don't need to know."

I put on my best sad face. "Please, Troy."

He shook his head at me. "I have French."

"Yay," I said excitedly as we started to make our way down the crowded hallway.

Troy's POV

I watched as Gabriella squealed after I told her I had French with her. I had only known her for a couple of hours, but I could already tell we were gonna be great friends. A small little part of me knew I liked her and I wanted to be so much more than friends, but I had to take it slow with her. Not only was she hotter than any girl I've ever seen, it's the fact that she's not even trying. I could tell that there was something special about her and I wanted to get to know her before I made my move.

An: ok so that was chappy 1. Kinda boring but c'mon it's the first chapter and it's basically you just getting to know them and the story. It will get better but if at any time you feel it's getting boring let me know but no harsh flames-I need constructive criticism. So anyway the next chapter will be more Troyella of course and Troy meeting Gabi's friends.


	3. Chapter 2

Life Has Its Reasons

Chapter 2

That Afternoon

Gabriella was sitting around her living room hanging with her friends, which consisted of Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, and Samantha. She looked at the digital clock on the wall again, wondering where Troy was.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Gabi got up to answer it, coming face to face with the person she was waiting for. "Hey, Troy"

He smiled at her. "Hey, yea, I'm sorry I'm late. The directions were a little confusing." She let him inside and closed the door behind him.

"I hope my handwriting wasn't too sloppy."

He watches as she walks into the kitchen, wearing blue soffees and a light blue tank top to match. "No, it's not that, it's just that I'm still getting used to the area."

She smiles, handing him a water bottle. "Ok, well, you're here now so I'll introduce you to the gang, ok?"

"Of course," he says talking the water from her. Gabriella led Troy back into the Living Room/Lounge where everyone was hanging out.

"Guys," she says getting everyone's attention. "I want to introduce you to a new friend of mine. He goes to East High and today was his first day. Everybody meet Troy Bolton, Troy meet everybody." She points out each friend describing their features. "Bushy afro is Chad, hat and pink shirt is Ryan, hat and orange shirt is Kelsi, shaggy black hair is Jason, dark brown hair with the brown shirt is Taylor, crew cut is Zeke, straight, light brown hair is Sam, and Blondie wearing pink you already know and have met as Sharpay."

Troy looks around at the group of people scattered around the room. "Um, nice to meet all of you."

Taylor looks at him curiously. "Aren't you that guy from the pool a few weeks back that hit Gabs with a beach ball?"

He scratches his neck nervously. "Yep, that's me. I like attacking people with beach balls."

Chad looks amused at what Taylor just said. "Dude, you hit Gabi?" he asks Troy.

"Uh, yea pretty much."

"Cool," Chad says standing up and slapping a hand to his back. "Not a good first impression, but you've got balls. None of us guys would dare do that to her."

Gabriella gives him the death glare. "Chad, either you shut up now or you run. Choose one."

Chad quietly sits as Zeke speaks up. "So what are you into? Like extracurricular and hobbies?"

"Oh, I play basketball, snowboarding and skating on the side, but that's pretty much it." Troy takes at sit on a nearby chair.

"Oh, no," Ryan says. "Not more basketball junkies. No offense but I have no connections with you guys anymore. I can't relate to you and your basketball world."

Samantha pulls Ryan's hat down over his head. "Quiet, pinkie."

Gabriella leans over to Troy. "Basically, the pairings here are Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsi, Sharpay and Zeke, and Ryan and Sam. They're all dating each other."

Troy looks at her, as if he was studying her. "So you're flying solo?"

"Pretty much," she says taking a sip of her water while the rest of the group starts their own conversations.

"And you're ok with that? Isn't that kinda awkward? I mean all you friends going out and you are…alone."

"Sometimes," she says looking up at him. "I've had my share of boyfriends, though, so I'm never lonely."

"Although," Jason says. "Any guy that comes near her is gonna get his ass kicked. As a guy and being friends with a girl, it is our duty to protect our single friend."

Troy laughs at this. "Ok, so I just joined the protect Gabi from guys club."

Chad pats his shoulder. "Welcome, my brother. You have to think about joining the basketball team too."

Gabriella looks from Chad to Troy, who has a thoughtful look on his face. "C'mon we don't need any more jocks."

"Just for that, I will try out," Troy says laughing at Gabriella's pout.

"Well, we're getting a new couch this year," Zeke says flipping through the channels.

"Yea, I know. It's my dad. He put in for the job, part of the reason why we moved here." Everyone looks at Troy, shocked at what he just said.

"Wait a second," Gabriella says turning to face him. "Let me get this straight: your dad is gonna be the schools new coach?"

"Yea." Troy was confused. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is," Taylor speaks up. "If your dad is coach, you're immediately expected to join the team, which will in fact lead to immediate popularity."

"It's not like it's that big, I played basketball back at home too."

Chad looks at him. "Dude, you don't get it, but you will soon."

Gabriella looks at the clock. "Ok, guys, looks my mom will be home soon and she doesn't know that you're here."

"And why is that Gabriella Anne Montez?" Sharpay says looking up from her magazine.

"Because I never told her," Gabriella says in a duh tone. "Anyway, ya'll don't gotta go home, but ya'll gotta get the hell out of here." She grabbed the remote from Zeke and turning the TV off.

"C'mon, Gabi," Zeke whines. "The game's coming on soon."

"Don't 'c'mon Gabi' me, if you wanna watch the game, I suggest you get home in time to watch it."

"Please." Zeke whines and grabs for the remote as Gabriella holds it out of his grasp.

"Shar, please come get your boy toy."

Sharpay stands up and pulls Zeke's ear. "C'mon Zekey-poo, you can watch the game at my house on daddy's flat screen." Zeke's eyes light up and he rushes outside to the car. Everyone else follows slowly behind him.

Troy stops at the door and turns around to Gabriella. "So, Montez thanks for inviting me."

"Hey, thanks for coming," Gabriella says, leaning on the door, holding it open.

"Well, it's the least I could do for someone who's been so nice to me."

"Stop, flirting Troy, you've got no chance, you're not my type," Gabriella says smiling at him.

Troy smirks at her. "Who says you're my type?"

Gabi scoffs at this. "I'm every guy's type. You won't believe how many offers I get a day. Plus I see the way you look at me."

"Oh, c'mon." Troy looks down at her. "Just one date."

"Sorry, Troy. I don't date guys that I've known for only 1 day."

Troy smiles. "So does that mean you'll go out with me after knowing me for two days?"

"Goodbye Troy," Gabi says slowly closing the door behind him.

Gabriella's POV

I closed the door behind Troy and leant my back against it. Did he just ask me out? I couldn't believe that after knowing me for nearly a day, he wanted to go on a date with me. I didn't like him, did I? Maybe I did. It's not like I don't wanna do out with him, it's just liking him after not even a day is too soon. I went upstairs to my room and logged on to aim hoping to get Troy off my mind. I saw that Sharpay and Taylor were already logged on and wasn't surprised because the both lived about 10 minutes from me by car.

Gabiroxx22: hey Tay, Shar Pinkisthenewblack: sup Gabs Chad'sbrain18: hey u Gabiroxx22: so wat were u 2 tlkin bout b 4 I logged on? Chad'sbrain18: oh nofin Gabiroxx22: tell me guys Pinkisthenewblack: just u nd Troy Gabiroxx22: wat bout us? Chad'sbrain18: u kno he lyks u rite? Gabiroxx22: no he doesn't Pinkisthenewblack: yes he does do u c da way he looks at u? Gabiroxx22: no Chad'sbrain18: he was flirting lyk crazy wit u Gabiroxx22: it's prob nofin he's a guy nd imma girl it's natural 4 him 2 flirt Pinkisthenewblack: yea if u say so……ugh g2g ry is raiding mi room again Pinkisthenewblack has signed off Chad'sbrain18: dat was weird Gabiroxx22: yea y does he raid her room n e way? Chad'sbrain18: who knos they're siblings they're supposed 2 annoy each other Gabiroxx22: ok well g2g need 2 fin dat English paper don't 4get we got practice at free period 2moro Chad'sbrain18: ok I'll pick u up at 730 b ready Gabiroxx22: rn't I always? Chad'sbrain18: no lol Gabiroxx22: n e way c u 2moro Chad'sbrain18: bye Gabiroxx22 has signed off

After signing off with Taylor, I was nowhere near getting ready to do my English paper. Troy was still on my mind. Yea, I knew he liked me because otherwise he wouldn't have asked me on a date, but did he really want to go out with me. I knew he type: the kind who finds a new girl every night. I have dated a 

few of those types and had only gotten my heart broken. So I probably did like him, but 1 thing was for sure: I was never going to admit that to him. It was too soon to get involved with him or any guy at all for that matter.

**An: ok so chapter 2 is here, i was in a good mood today btw lol so school ends tuesday(i go to a catholic school) but idk if im going cuz my school sucks cant wait till i graduate next year...anyway depending on my mood chapter 3 will prob be up between tomorrow and tuesday so im gonna say this once REVIEW! Please im desperate to know what you guys think(whoevers reading (anoynomous reviews allowed)**


	4. Chapter 3

**An: ok before we start this chap i would like to apologize for the spelling errors in the last 2 chappies me and my friend were reading them and she pointed out tons of them(thx BP hope ur reading this nd if u r i told u i'd give u a shot out somewhere) anyway dont let me hold u up anymore read on my fanfic pplz.**

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 3

The Next Day

Troy's POV

I made my way downstairs after my shower to see my mom in the kitchen, making breakfast. It smelled of pancakes and eggs and bacon. I sat down on the kitchen chair and she turned around. "Hey honey," she said holding out a pan. "Pancakes?"

"No thanks, mom." I was too excited to eat. Today was the day I was gonna try out for the basketball team at East High and I hoped I was good enough to make the team.

"Sweetie, I know you're nervous about making the team, but you have to eat something or you'll pass out."

I knew she was gonna nag me so I grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon and some toast to make her happy. I grabbed my bag and kissed her on the cheek. "I gotta go, mom. I don't wanna be late."

She looked at me curiously. "Troy, honey you still have 30 minutes to get to school."

"I know, I just wanna be early so I'm not late."

"Ok," she said turning back to her cooking. "But you're not gonna stick around and wait for you father to drive you?"

I shook my head, putting the bacon in my mouth. "Tell dad I'll see him at school." With that I left the house and headed toward my truck off to school.

Parking in East High's parking lot, I entered the school to be greeted by Chad. "Hey, man."

"Hey, Chad. What's up?" We feel into step as we headed toward our lockers, and I caught a glimpse of Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella standing near them.

"Well, I was wondering if you're still planning on showing up at basketball tryouts today. We could really use another player and hopefully you're good enough."

There was no doubt in my mind that I wasn't going to try out. "Of course," I said as we approached the lockers where the girls were standing. I took that moment to look at Gabriella. She was wearing a baby blue tank top, a mini skirt and a jean jacket to match. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She could look absolutely hot without even trying. I knew when I first met Gabriella that she was different than most girls, but in a good way. One look at her face told me she wasn't wearing globs of makeup like most of the girls roaming through East High. She had that natural beauty. I was so busy looking at her that I didn't even notice her talking to me.

No One's Pov:

"Troy! Hello? Earth to Bolton. Are you there?" Gabriella said waving her textbook in front of his face.

Troy snapped out of his Gabriella daydreams and looked at her. "Huh, what. Oh yea, I'm here. What did you say?"

"I said 'Are you coming to class?' The bell rang already." Troy looked around them to see that they were among the few students mulling around in the hallway.

"Right, Darbus will be pissed." Troy linked his arm with her pulling her towards homeroom.

Free Period

Chad walked up to Troy, who was warming up before tryouts by shooting free throws with the other guys in the gym hoping to make the team. "Hey, good luck dude. Knock 'em dead."

"Thanks man," Troy says watching as the ball went straight in the hoop. Across the gym were the cheerleaders, who usually had practice during free period, while the guys sat and watched since the guys had practice cancelled because of the tryouts. Gabriella was sitting on the bleachers with the entire basketball team and cheer squad watching as Troy made every basket.

"Damn," Sharpay said leaning over to Gabriella. "I believed him when he said he had skills, but I didn't think he was THAT good."

"Yea," Taylor said, joining the conversation. "He hasn't missed a shot yet."

Gabriella watched him intently. "Yea, he's good. Very good."

Suddenly, fellow cheerleader, Jennifer walks over. "Um hello, ladies. Get off your sorry butts and let's practice."

Taylor eyes her. "And who are you?"

"I'm co-captain remember."

"No, you're about to have a black eye," Taylor says inching toward her.

Gabriella stands up, knowing what might happen next and grabs Taylor's arm, pulling her back. "Calm down, Tay." She turned to Jennifer. "Look, back up before Taylor goes off on you, 'cause she will. Now I'm captain and rules are since you aren't you don't call the shots, I do."

Jennifer huffs and walks to take a seat on the bleachers. "Whatever, when we're not ready for Saturday it'll be your fault."

"Trust me, we'll be ready," Gabriella says putting a cd in the boom box. "But just to be sure let's go over the routine one more time, okay." The girls stand up and get in their positions, practicing the routine they had been getting right for months now. The music stops and Gabi turns to the group. "Girls, that was great. Don't listen to Jennifer, we'll definitely be ready. So practice is done, so feel free to go do whatever."

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi sat on the bleacher next to their respective boyfriends (except Gabi of course) and watched the hopefuls.

"Hey, that Jamal kid is good," Chad speaks up, but Gabriella wasn't paying any attention to anyone else at tryouts. Her eyes were focused on one person only. She watched as went up and down the court, making perfect layups and free throws. She was mesmerized by the way he moved on the court. So mesmerized that she didn't realize their new coach and Troy's dad blow his whistle, signaling the guys to stop.

"Okay, that's enough for today. I'll have the list of those who have made it on Thursday. Good luck to all of you and thank you for your time." Coach Bolton left to his office while most guys went to the locker room to shower up. Troy, however, jogged over to join the rest of the group by the bleachers.

"Hey, so what do you think?"

There was a chorus of 'amazing', 'great', and 'fantastic' throughout their small group. Gabriella was too busy staring at Troy to even notice what was going on.

"Man, you gonna make the team, no doubts," Zeke said standing up from the bleachers.

"Yea, you're the best out of all of them for sure, dude," Jason adds.

"Gabs, what'd you think," Kelsi says looking over at her silent friend, who was staring into space. "Gabi? Gabriella?"

"Um, yea it was good," Gabriella says snapping out of her trance.

Taylor looks her up and down. "You ok Gabi?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Gabriella stands up. "Guys we need to get to Chem or we'll be late."

Sharpay checks her pink watch, which was hanging off her wrist. "Oh, she's right, let's go."

The four girls stand and make their way to the girl's locker room to change. "Hmm, someone's got a crush," Sharpay says as they enter the locker room.

"Who? Me?" Gabriella says confused.

"Yea, you," Samantha says. "On a Mr. Troy Bolton too."

"I do not like Troy."

"Right," Taylor says grabbing her clothes from her gym bag. "Then how come, every time we bring him or the subject up, you get defensive?"

"Yep," Sharpay adds. "You always get defensive when it's the truth you're trying to hide."

"Okay, so what if I like Troy?" Gabriella changes from her practice shorts back to her jean skirt.

"Oh, this is great," Sharpay exclaims. "If we can get you and Troy together, we'll all double date as a group."

"Perfect idea Shar," Kelsi says as Gabriella groans. She already knew from plenty of experience that once her friends got their minds set on something, they wouldn't drop it until it turned out their way. Those were her friends for her. Always determined, even when the person they're doing it for was a shy as hell about it.

**An: so technically my last day was yesterday but today we went 4 2 hrs nd just goofed of. i took tons of pics. i looked nice in my black dress nd matching heels but anyway i was in a good mood and i knew i was gonna be in a good mood nd i hope my good mood was good enough nd that u liked the chapter REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 4

Thursday Morning

Gabriella was trying to organize some of the books in her locker when Troy came running down the hallway toward her, almost knocking into her in the process.

"Whoa, slow down and breathe, Troy." Gabi closes her locker and clutches her geometry book to her chest.

"Guess what?" Troy says, panting and breathing heavily. He tries to catch his breath before finishing his statement. "I checked the list this morning."

Gabriella knew what was coming next. "And," she says, excitement filling up inside her.

"I made the team!"

"Oh My God, Troy that's great," Gabriella says, hugging him. "It's fantastic! I'm so happy for you."

Troy immediately picks Gabriella up in a hug and spins her around, not realizing what he's doing and the fact that he's doing it in front of the school. She smiled at him when he set her down and was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Chad, Jason, and Zeke walking up to them.

"Hey, Troy," Jason calls out. "We say the list, dude. Congrats."

"Thanks," Troy says giving them each a high five and winking at Gabriella.

"I gotta get to class," Gabriella says closing her locker. "So I'll catch up with you basketball junkies later."

She starts walking off down the hallway when Troy stops her. "Gabs wait." He gives all the guys a quick good-bye and jogs to catch up with her. "You didn't think you could ditch me just like that, did you?"

"Well," Gabriella looks at him. "I was hoping."

Troy glares at her as they enter Darbus' homeroom. "Now you are one mean, yet extremely hot cheerleader."

Gabriella makes her way back to her desk. "Stop trying to hit on me, Troy. It's not gonna work."

"One day it will," Troy says, taking his seat just as the bell rings.

Lunch

Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi walked in the cafeteria and sat at their usual table with the gang. Troy ended up getting lucky when Gabriella took the seat next to him. The entire table was boy/girl with everyone sitting next to their significant other.

"Hey, you," Troy says as Gabriella sits down.

Gabriella smiles and rolls her eyes. "Hello, Troy."

"Will you two please stop flirting with each other," Chad says, draping his arm around Taylor's shoulder. "It's really sickening to watch."

"Then don't watch," Troy smirks at his friend.

Gabriella takes this time to sneak one of Troy's French fries off his plate and into her mouth.

"Next time you take my fries, you're paying for them," Troy says smiling down at the pretty brunette sitting next to him.

Gabriella puts on her innocent look, which quickly turns to a frown as Jennifer walks up to their table. "Hey, Troy."

Troy removes his gaze from Gabriella and turns to the blond standing behind him. "Oh, um, hey. Jennifer right?"

"Yea," Jennifer says twirling a strand of hair on her index finger. "So I'm throwing a back to school party at my house Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Uh, sure," Troy says, smiling awkwardly at her. "I'll be there."

She looks up as if noticing the rest of the table for the first time. "You guys can come too. Can't wait, see you there, Troy."

As she walks away, the whole table looks at Troy in shock. "Whoa," Samantha says. "You've only been here for like 4 days and already you're popular, way popular."

"That's because he's hanging with us," Zeke says.

"Yea, but Zekey-poo, it's highly unlikely that Jennifer ever talks to any of us, unless she has to." Sharpay takes a bite of one of Zeke's homemade cookies.

"Do you actually expect anything more from her? I mean she's Jennifer," Gabriella says stealing another one of Troy's fries.

Everyone laughs as Troy turns to her. "Gabriella, if you steal another one of my fries, I'll…."

"You'll what, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella interrupts him. "Throw a basketball at my head? Beat me at one on one? What's the worst you got?"

Troy drops his food and grabs Gabriella by her waist, lifting her up and dragging her away from the table and out the lunch room. "God, you're heavy," he says carrying her through the hallway.

"Troy put me down, now." Troy removes her from his shoulder and leans her up next to his locker, and leans in placing his arms on each side of her.

"I followed your orders," Troy says getting closer. "Now do I get I prize?"

Gabriella ducks under him and out of his grasp. "I don't think so," she says making her way down the hallway and back to the cafeteria. "But keep dreaming maybe someday it'll happen."

Troy sighs, watching her walk away and wishing so bad that she was his.

The Next Day Sharpay's room

The girls were having their weekly Friday night sleepover. Each week they would switch and group together at one person's house. This week it was Sharpay's, which worked well since it was an equally big house.

Kelsi inspected the colorful polish Sharpay did for her on her fingernails. "This color is cute, Shar."

"Speaking of what's cute," Taylor said, eyeing Gabriella, whose was sitting in a guacamole facial mask, eating popcorn and watching Transformers on Demand."Brie, I know someone who thinks you're very cute."

Gabriella tears her eyes away from the movie to look at her friend. "What? Who?"

Taylor smiles at her. "Like you don't know. You have the hots for him, just like he has the hots for you."

"I honestly don't know Tay, who are you talking about?"

"A Mr. Troy Bolton," Taylor says adding the protective coat to her toenails.

"Oh, god Tay," Gabriella whines and leans back into a pillow. "Please don't start with this again."

"C'mon, Gabs," Sam says, grabbing some popcorn. "It's obvious he likes you. He's always flirting openly with you, you flirt back…."

"I do not flirt with him," Gabriella protests, cutting her off.

"Even if you are trying to hide it," Samantha continues. "It's beyond visible to see that you to want to be with each other."

Gabriella looks around the room at her friends. "Is it really?"

All the girls look at Gabriella as if she was retarded. "Yes," they all answer.

"And what should I do?" Gabriella says desperately. "I've never felt like this before, it's a different feeling."

Kelsi looks up from her nails and at Gabriella. "Honestly, Gabs, just tell him the truth. It can't get any worse."

Gabriella sighs and turns back to the movie. "Maybe, you're right, maybe you're not. Only one way to tell."

At Troy's House

The guys are playing basketball in the backyard. They stop for a Gatorade break and Chad looks at Troy. "Hey, you ok man?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing, you just look deep in thought." Chad passes him a towel.

"I fine," Troy insists checking his cell for any missed calls.

"Dude," Zeke says, taking a sip of his Gatorade. "What are you doing? Waiting for Gabs to call?"

Troy's face goes pale. "No. Why would I wait for her to call me?"

Jason smirks at him. "Because you're in love with her."

"No I'm not," Troy says dribbling the ball.

"Yes, you are, don't deny it."

"Dude, just tell me the truth. You want her," Chad says urging his friend.

"I don't want Gabriella," Troy defends. "Like you said, now I can have any girl I want. Why would I want Gabriella?"

"If you say so man," Jason says, returning to the game with the guys.

Troy sighs and makes his way back over to where they were playing. "Maybe," he says under his breath. "Maybe I want her….a lot."

**An: ok like review dudettes review lol (and dudes if you're out there) apologizing 4 any spelling errors if u see any nd asking that if u r readin this plz review nd tell me what u think but NO FLAMES i've had almost 400 hits on the story all together nd yet only 3 reviews. but i am happy b/c i have 6 ppl who have added me 2 their author alert list(special thx 2 u 6) nd any1 else reading at all**


	6. Chapter 5

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 5

A few weeks later(few means like 3 right lol)

Free Period 

The cheerleaders were working on their cheer for homecoming as the guys were supposed to be practicing for the big game before homecoming. Only there weren't practicing, they were watching the girls.

"Dude," Chad said staring at Taylor as she worked on a step with Gabriella. "Why do our girlfriends look so hot when they dance?"

"I have no idea," Zeke replied, staring at Sharpay.

"All I know is," Jason said, who was staring at Kelsi as she worked on the steps on her own, trying to get them down. "We have some extremely hot girlfriends."

"Yea," the guys answered, still staring except Troy, who was working on his free throws.

"Hey," Chad calls out to him. "We're all over here watching our girlfriends shake their ass and you're shooting free throws. What the hell is wrong with you man? Are you gay?"

Troy looked at Chad incredulously. "No Chad, I'm not gay. I just have nothing to stare at. I don't have a girlfriend, remember?"

"You could," Zeke says. "Just ask Gabs out, I'm sure she'll say yes."

Troy rolls his eyes and makes another free throw. "I think we should be practicing instead of watching the cheerleaders. We do have a game coming up at the end of the week."

"So what man, we've been practicing since forever and homecoming is this Saturday. I think we got this covered."

"Whatever," Troy says, continuing to shoot free throws.

"Speaking of homecoming," Chad asks. "Does Troy-boy have a date yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you could always ask Gabriella," Zeke says.

"C'mon guys don't start with that again." Troy drops the ball and rests on the bleachers.

"Well, hello," Jason says. "It's obvious that you like Gabi, so what's the problem with asking her to homecoming?"

"Nothing," Troy answers. "But I can pretty much guarantee you that she probably already has a date."

"I happen to know for a fact that she doesn't."

"And how do you know that Chad," Troy says, looking over at him.

"Taylor told me," Chad replied.

Troy looks over at Gabriella, dancing in sync with the rest of the cheerleading squad. He watched her every move like a hawk. Every bone in his body was telling him to just go on and ask her already, but his 

head was keeping him back, making him lay low for a while. "Well what if I did want to ask her to homecoming. How would I do it?"

"Now you're talking," Chad says as the guys all listen to hear what he has to say.

Gabriella was heading back to the girls locker room to change after free period, when she suddenly heard her name being called from across the gym. She turned to see that the guys were also heading into the boys locker room, but Troy was running up to her.

"Hey," Gabriella said once he had reached her.

"Hey," Troy responded. "Are you deaf or something? I called you 5 times and this is the first time you heard."

"Sorry," Gabriella replied. "I wasn't really paying attention. I have a lot on my mind."

Troy studies her for a few seconds. "Things like what?"

"None of your business, Bolton," Gabriella replies, turning to walk toward the locker room.

"Hey, wait," Troy says, gently grabbing her arm. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well, uhhh…..I umm." Troy stammers and looks down at his fingers. "I was wondering if you…."

"Wondering if I what, Troy." Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him confused.

"Well, you see…I…ummm." Troy kept stammering, but was cut off by a voice from behind Gabriella.

"For crying out loud," Sharpay said, coming out from her hiding spot behind the locker room door. "Troy is trying to ask you to homecoming Gabriella, but he's too afraid to do it."

Both Sharpay and Gabriella turn their heads to him. "Troy?" Gabriella asks.

Troy looks up for the first time and makes eye contact with Gabriella. "Well….yea, what she said."

Gabriella smiles at Troy and uncrosses her arms. "Yea, Troy. I'll go with you to homecoming."

Troy looks into her chocolate brown eyes. "Wait, you will?"

Gabriella giggles a little at his shocked face. "Why not. I think it will be fun."

"Wait," Troy says, still in shock at her answer. "So that's a yes?"

Gabriella smiles and kisses him on the cheek, before turning to walk away with Sharpay. "You heard me."

Troy was so happy right now. So happy, words couldn't express how he felt. He knew he wanted Gabriella and her saying yes gave him the chance to try and win her heart. This was definitely going to be the best year ever.

**An: ok so seriously, i haven't been gettin any reviews for this story. i only have 3. no excuses b/c anoynomous reviews r enabled but if u honestly don't like it i'll delete it but i need honest opinions in reviews. Thx 2 those 8 ppl that have added me 2 ur alert list but i would like 2 have reviews to kno how more of u feel about it. posting chap 6 when i get 10 reviews on this chap. luvs ya but i would like opinions cuz i feel as if its not good. btw 591 hit so far, so u can't say ppl aren't readin it(BP mi fav supporter, i kno ur readin lol) btw sorry for any spelling error i went over this twice but idk if i caught them all**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: ok so from the reviews i've gotten it seems like those of you who are reading do like it. so i'm gonna finish this 4 you guys. thx to Love is 130 and BP.**

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 6

It was Friday, the night of the big game. The entire week had been a bunch of school spirit and getting pumped up and ready for Homecoming. Gabriella was sitting in the bleachers with Taylor and Kelsi, while Sam and Sharpay went to get snacks.

"So you got your dress and shoes for homecoming, right Brie?" Taylor yelled over the excitement of the mulling crowd.

"Yea, I brought the dress Tuesday and the shoes I'm borrowing from Sam." Gabriella looked away from Taylor and down the bleachers at the court, where the team was warming up. Gabriella's eyes went to a familiar guy with the number 14 on his jersey. She smiled as he made free throw after free throw and the crowd cheered him on after each one.

"So has he asked you out yet?" Kelsi asked following Gabriella's gaze to Troy.

Gabriella turns her head and looks at Kelsi, then clears her head and answers the question. "Umm, no. I seriously wish he would though."

"Me too," Taylor speaks up, watching Chad. "It's getting old now. Everyone can see the chemistry between you 2. I think if he's too afraid to ask you out, then you should do it."

Gabriella turned from Kelsi to Taylor, looking at her like she was crazy. "Are you serious? Taylor I can't ask him out."

"Give me 2 reasons why," Taylor said, challenging her.

"Well, 1," Gabriella answers glancing at Troy. "I'm the girl. The girl is never supposed to ask the guy out, the guy asks the girl and 2, asking him out will make me seem like one of those desperate groupies who stay stalking him for a date."

"Why do you care what people think Brie? You're head-cheerleader and everyone wants to be you."

"Yea, you're like a role model," Kelsi says. "Almost everyone at East High looks up to you. They follow everything you do."

Gabriella looks down at Troy, who spotted her and smiled. "It's not that I care what everyone else thinks of me." Gabriella smiles back down at Troy. "I care what Troy thinks of me."

Sharpay and Sam suddenly come up the bleachers and take a seat each beside Taylor and Kelsi, who were on both sides of Gabriella. "Well, I happen to know," Sharpay says handing over some popcorn to Taylor and a corn dog to Gabriella, "that Troy thinks a lot about you and it's very highly."

Gabriella blushes and takes a bite of her corn dog. "Well, I think about him a lot too, but how do you know that?"

"How else," Sam interrupts before Sharpay can speak. "She gets all her gossip on the basketball players from her 'Zekey-poo'."

"Hey," Sharpay says, stealing some of Taylor's popcorn. "I just ask, he tells."

Gabriella couldn't help but think about what I would be like to go out with Troy. She could have a cute nickname for him and he could have on for her, just like Zeke and Sharpay. One of the things Gabriella most wanted right now was the luxury of calling him her boyfriend and being able to kiss him whenever she wanted. If only he would ask her out, her senior year at East High School would probably be the best out of all.

The girls (and Ryan) slowly made their way through the crowd and down the bleachers. They walked out to the parking lot waiting for the guys to shower and meet them by the cars. The Wildcats had one against the Knights 18-12 and everyone was excited. It was partly because of the game, partly because the after-party that was about to take place, and partly because homecoming was tomorrow.

Suddenly, the guys emerged from the doors and walked over to their cars.

"So are ladies ready for the after party?" Chad asked, wrapping his arm around Taylor's waist.

"Definitely," Sharpay answered, happily and everyone laughed at her excitement.

"Ok," Jason says taking Kelsi's hand in his. "Who rides with whom?"

"Well, everyone can ride with their significant other," Sam glances at Gabriella and Troy. "Except for you two but you can still ride together."

"Ok," Taylor says. "Everyone can go off and get whatever they need to get and meet up at the party in 20."

Everyone agreed and drove off.

Troyella (tehe)

Troy silently drove to where the after party was being held (some guys house). He was thinking of just the right thing, without sounding like a fool. Gabriella leaned forward and started messing with the radio. She found a station and left it on When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers.

Troy looked over to her. "Oh, no. We are not listening to that girly music in my car." He reached forward and pressed a button, changing it to a station that was playing Chris Brown's Wall to Wall.

"C'mon, as much as I love Chris, I would rather listen to the Jonas Brothers right now," Gabriella said leaning forward to change the station again.

"Don't you dare touch that dial, Ms. Montez," Troy said not taking his eyes off the road.

Gabriella looked at his face, challenging him. "Or you'll do what." She reached for the dial again, only to have Troy's right hand come in contact with her stomach, tickling her.

She immediately retracts her hand and tries to fight Troy's away. "Ahh, Troy stop," she exclaims laughing.

"First you have to promise not to touch my radio." Troy was trying to focus on driving while still tickling Gabriella.

Gabriella shakes her head, still laughing. "Keep your eyes on the road Bolton or we'll crash."

"Say it," Troy says. "Or I won't stop."

"Nuh huh," Gabriella replies, giggling and trying to move as far away from Troy and closer to the door.

"Fine then. I guess we'll just crash," Troy said, continuing to tickle her.

"Ok ok, I promise I won't touch, but if you crash you'll have a lot of explaining to do."

Troy moves his hand away from her as he pulls up next to the curb. Gabriella notices that they had reached their destination. They get out and spot Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi standing by the front porch.

"Hey," Troy said, draping his arm over Gabriella's shoulders. "Where are the guys?"

"They said they had to go check on something and told us to go ahead in," Taylor answered, pulling her sweater tighter around her body.

"What about Sam?" Gabriella asked.

"Bathroom."

"Well," Troy said, not wanting to be stuck waiting with the girls. "Maybe I should go find the guys and see if they need help in whatever they're doing." He removed his arm from Gabi's shoulders and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," Gabriella said tugging on the back of his shirt, pulling him back toward her. "You're staying with me bud."

"But why," Troy whines.

"Don't be such a baby, Bolton." Gabriella follows the rest of the girls and leads Troy inside the party. She spots tons of kids already half drunk and grinding on each other in the middle of the family room. Gabriella could feel Troy snake his arm around her waist as she noticed a few guys checking her out. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was being overprotective. She looks up at him smirking. "A little jealous, aren't we Troy?"

"Me, no way," Troy said removing his arm from her waist. "I just don't want these guys looking at you like you're a piece of meat." Gabriella smiled at him yet again and pulled his arm. "Let's dance."

**An: ok sorry to cut this here but the chapter was getting a little long so next chapter will most likely take place from them dancing. Thx for reading and please REVIEW. Luvs u all.**


	8. Chapter 7

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 7

Gabriella pulled Troy into the dance floor/family room and the two of them started to dance to Rihanna's song Disturbia.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
What's wrong with me?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Why do I feel like this?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
I'm going crazy now  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard  
Nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

Troy and Gabriella's bodies moved in motion with the music as well as all the other drunken high school kids around them.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you, ah  
It can creep up inside you and consume you, ah  
A disease of the mind, it can control you, ah  
It's too close for comfort, oh_

Gabriella looked at Troy to see that there was this look in his eyes and he was watching her intently as she danced in front of him.

_Throw on your brake lights, we're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind's in Disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind's in Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, Disturbia_

Gabriella saw the way he was watching her hips as she danced and if he wasn't going to do anything about it, she would.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Gabriella turned around so that her back was facing Troy and her butt pushed up against him. She felt him arms move down and grab her waist and she smiled in satisfaction, starting to grind on him.

_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting all my calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out, oh figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh_

As Gabriella grinded her butt onto Troy, she felt him grinding back. They were both too lost in the music and each other to notice that what they were doing.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you, ah  
It can creep up inside you and consume you, ah   
__A disease of the mind, it can control you, ah  
I feel like a monster, oh_

Gabriella could feel Troy getting turned on by this and she was a little too. She wondered that if he had feelings for why he just didn't tell her. Flirting with her and grinding on her were giving out hints, but he was sending mixed signals. Did he like her or not?

_Throw on your brake lights, we're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind's in Disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind's in Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, Disturbia_

Gabriella snaked her arms up to Troy's neck and pulled his head closer to her. He took this as an opportunity to start sucking and kissing on her neck.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go, I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah , oh_

As Troy sucked on her skin, Gabriella let a moan escape from her lips and she could feel how hard he was getting, seeing as how he was poking her in the butt.

_Throw on your brake lights, we're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind's in Disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind's in Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

The song went off and all the couples stopped dancing. The slow fading quickly brought Gabriella and Troy back to reality. They looked at each other, speechless about what had just happened between the 2 of them.

"Umm," Gabriella stepped backwards away from Troy. "I'm sorry, uh I'm gonna go." She turns to go but Troy's arm stops her and brings her back. Gabriella eyes widened in shock when Troy pulled her close and kissed her. And much to Troy's surprise, she kissed back. Her arms went around his neck and she started to play with the hair on the back of his head, as he tightened his grip on her waist. They ignored the looks that they knew they were getting from everyone in the room, because no matter how wrong others thought it was wrong, they felt it was so right.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and looked up into his blue eyes, which stared back into her brown. She had no idea what to say to him now. He was a great kisser, better than she had imagined. She loved the way his soft, warm lips felt against hers and the way his body fit perfectly next to hers while they were dancing. Gabriella also loved how it felt when he sucked on the skin on her neck. She knew that there had to be a pretty big hicky there, but she didn't care.

Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's as smiled. "That was amazing. You're a great kisser."

Gabriella smiled back at him. "Not so bad yourself Bolton."

Chad walked over to them. "Hey, we're all headed back to Shar's house, are you 2 coming?"

The couple immediately pulled completely away from each other, alarmed. "Ughh, yea Chad," Troy says, scratching the back of his head. "We'll be right out."

"Cool, hurry," Chad said walking away from them and out the door.

Troy looks down at Gabriella, who wasn't making eye contact. "Umm, we should get going huh?"

"Yea," Gabriella replied, keeping her head down. "I'm gonna ride with the girls back. I'll see you later Troy."

Before Troy could say anything to her she had already left the house. Troy sighed and made his way to the front door. What did he do wrong?

The gang walked in Sharpay's house with their overnight bags.

"Ok," Sharpay said pulling her scrunchie out her hair. "You guys can crash with Ryan in his room and all the girls in mine. All the towels in stuff are in the hall closet and boys….no midnight pranks please."

"Gotcha, sir," Jason said. "I mean mam."

"Yea, what makes you think we're gonna prank you girls?" Chad asks.

"Because that's what you do," Sam answers for Sharpay. "You're guys it's your form on nature."

Zeke kisses Sharpay on the cheek. "We promise we won't."

"Ok, whatever," Sharpay say following the rest of the girls upstairs.

Sharpay's Room

Gabriella flopped down on Shar's bed as everyone else crashed around her on the bed, floor and various chairs around the room.

"So, Gabriella Montez is there something you need to tell us." Taylor pulled her brush from her bag and started to fix her hair.

Gabriella lifts her head to look at her friends. "Ummm, no why?"

"You sure about that," Sam chimed in.

"Yea, I'm sure," Gabriella answered, sitting up fully and staring at them. "What's up with you guys? What are you talking about?"

Sharpay sighed and sat on the bed next to her. "Don't give us that shit, Gabriella. You know exactly what we're talking about."

Gabriella looks at Sharpay, dumbstruck. "Umm, Shar I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She's talking about when you kissed Troy at the party," Kelsi spoke up before Sharpay could speak up.

Uh Oh. Gabriella looked at her friends waiting faces. "Wait, you guys saw that?"

"Yea," Sam says. "Almost the whole school saw that, well at least the ones who were sober enough to comprehend it."

"So spill," Sharpay says.

"Well," Gabriella answers a little on the shy side. "What do you want to know?"

"Is he a good kisser," Taylor asks first.

Gabriella smiles. "Well, let's just say……the best kiss I have ever had so far!"

The girls a squeal and break out into a fit of giggles, falling off the bed laughing.

Ryan's Room

"So Troy you finally hook uped with Gabriella?"

Troy looked up at Chad, shocked. "Wait how do you know that?"

Zeke laughs. "We all saw you. You were grinding on each other and kissing in the middle of the room."

"Yea," Ryan added. "It was kinda hard not to see you 2, you were right there."

Troy looked away. "Oh."

"Why 'oh' dude? You should be happy."

"It not that," Troy answers. "She's amazing, the kiss was great. But after it happened she kinda acted like it didn't happen and she left. I haven't spoken to her since. It's like she's ignoring me because of it."

"Well, maybe she's scared," Jason says.

"What could she possibly be scared of?" Troy asks thinking about the kiss.

"I don't know, maybe she likes you but she's afraid to admit it because she doesn't know how you feel."

"I think he pretty much showed how he felt when they kissed," Ryan says.

"Well," Chad says. "There's only one thing you have to do man."

Troy lifts his head to look at his bust haired friend. "What's that?"

"Ask her out at homecoming and see what she says."

This was what Troy had been dreading for a while. He knew that after what had happened tonight it was more likely for Gabriella to run away again. But Troy knew his friends were right. The only way he would 

find out was if he took his chances and asked her. The only thing left was for her to say yes, if she didn't run away again.

**An: ok again the song was Disturbia by Rihanna(this song went out to you BP luvs ya) ok so i kno the chapters haven't really been that long but this one took up 9 pages in Microsoft so idk how long it's gonna be on fanfic but i had writers block so it took me 4 days to write this. chapters 8 and 9 already written just makin minor adjustments to them and workin on chapter 10. REVIEW plz**


	9. Chapter 8

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 8

The Next Morning

The girls all woke up extremely excited and ready to be pampered for homecoming. The guys had decided to give the girls the Evans house because it was bigger and provided more space for the girls to get ready. They had all to get ready at Chad's house.

Sharpay had decided to share her cosmetics and beauty products and they girls were gonna have a spa day at home.

Kelsi was cleaning out her pores with Sharpay's new cleansing facial soap. "So I know we're all excited about tonight, but Gabriella you should be super excited."

Gabriella looked up from the newest issue of Seventeen magazine she was reading while Taylor painted her toenails baby blue to match her dress. "Umm, why should I be super excited again?"

"Because you're going to homecoming with Troy Bolton," Sam answered, trying to find the right accessories that matched her outfit. "I mean no one has ever come to East High and managed to gain that much popularity in less than 2 weeks. Everyone loves him and girls would kill to go with him and most of them probably envy you right now because you're the lucky girl that he asked."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and went back to reading the article about Jamie Lynn Spears that claimed she had her baby two days ago. "Guys we've been over this. At the moment, Troy is just my friend."

Sharpay stopped putting the rollers in her hair and turned to stare at Gabriella. "Gabs, c'mon. You said yourself that you wished you and Troy could be more. So what's stopping you from trying to get this to work?"

"But still Shar," Gabriella puts the magazine off to the side momentarily and looks her in the eyes. "That doesn't necessarily mean it's gonna happen."

"Not with that attitude it won't," Taylor butts in.

"Tay's right," Kelsi said. "If you believe that it's gonna happen then maybe it will but you have to try. If it doesn't turn out the way you want it to, you can always say you put a fair amount of effort into it."

"Yea, I guess." Gabriella went back to reading. "I wanna look amazing tonight, guys. I want him to ask me out."

"Finally," Sam says abandoning her accessories and running to Gabriella's side. "We will definitely primp you up."

Gabriella laughs at Sam's eagerness. "Umm, ok."

"We'll, all help," Sharpay says, putting the last of her rollers in and walking over.

Gabriella looked at Kelsi and Taylor who were nodding their heads in agreement to Sharpay. "But what about you guys," she says worried. "You have to get ready, too."

"Ohh, who cares about us," Taylor says. "We already have our boyfriends. They'll like us as long as we have on a dress, makeup, and have our hair done. This makeover with let Troy see you hopefully give him the guts to ask you out."

"Fine," Gabriella agrees. "You can make me look fabulous, but on one condition: I get to help you all since you're helping me."

"Deal," the girls agree giggling and forgetting what they were previously doing to start working on Gabi.

The guys were waiting downstairs at the Evans' house for the girls. One by one each girl came down the stairs and made their way to their respective boyfriends as Sharpay came down second to last.

"You look great babe," Zeke said as she made her way to him.

"Thanks," Sharpay replied, pecking him on the lips. She turned around to face the stairs. "Ok now for the person we've been waiting for, the object of our fascination, Ms. Gabriella Montez."

Troy stopped fiddling with his hands long enough to look up and see Gabriella making her way down the stairs in a beautiful floor length, ruby red halter dress(the dress Vanessa wore at the HSM2 premiere), with her hair pulled up into a half-way messy bun, with strands falling elegantly around her face. Gabriella came to stand in front of him and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Hey," Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Umm, hi," Troy's gaze rested on his hands and then he suddenly remembered something. Lifting his hands up, he looked at her. "This is for you," he stated holding out the corsage. "My mom made me buy it; sorry I know it's not really a big deal."

Gabriella nodded. "But it's a nice thought. You, uh wanna put it on?"

Troy scratched the back of his neck, and then gently pulled the flower out of the plastic box and onto her wrist.

"Thank you," Gabriella looked around at her friends, who were watching them. "Well we should get out of here."

"Ok let's go," Chad said opening the door and leading everyone out to the front where their cars were waiting.

At Homecoming

The group walked in the school gymnasium to see that homecoming was in full swing. It was crowded and looked almost like the party that took place after the game last night, except no one was drunk or passed out on the floor or chairs. They got a table and watched as their classmates danced.

"I'm gonna go get some punch," Sam said standing up. "Anyone wanna come?"

The 3 girls stood up to follow Sam, leaving the boys and Gabriella at the table. Sharpay looked back at her friend. "Gabs, you coming?"

"Umm, no it's fine. I'm not thirsty," she played with the corsage on her wrist. "You go ahead."

Sharpay shrugged and continued over to the refreshment table as Troy finally got the courage to talk to Gabriella and make sense.

"So, since you aren't getting punch with the girls," he said turning her attention to him. "You wanna dance with me?"

"Yea," Gabriella sat her purse in her seat and stood up.

Troy led her out into the middle of the gym as Ashley Tisdale's He Said She Said came on. Gabriella sang softly to the lyrics as she and Troy danced together, this time not grinding on each other.

Troy looked down at her. "Your voice is nice," he shouted over the music.

She looked up at him, bewildered. "Ummm, how can you even hear me?"

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling. "But you sound great."

Gabriella blushes and looks into his piercing blue eyes. "Thank you."

Troy smiles and pulls her waist, bringing her closer as a slow song starts to play. "I like dancing with you."

Gabriella looks at him, surprised by the random outburst. "Thanks, I like dancing with you two," she replies as When You Look Me in the Eyes plays through the speakers.

"You know," Troy says after and moment of silence between the two, besides the music. "I was extremely happy when you said yes."

Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced together. "Yea and why is that?"

"Because," Troy says taking a deep breath. "I like you...a lot. I know it's taken me a while to come out and say this but the guys are right, I need to do this now or I'll never know."

Gabriella lifts her head slowly to look into his eyes. "Do what, Troy?"

"This," Troy lets go of her, grabs her hand, and looks into her dark chocolate brown eyes. "Gabriella, I can't stop thinking about you. I don't have a clue what to do but i can't not be with you."

Gabriella looked at him, a little stunned. "Well, why didn't you say that before? You made me worry all this time about whether you liked me or not."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just everything about you, the way you walk, the way you talk. There's something special about that's drawing me in and I can't ignore it anymore. I have to be with you, so... Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy says, out of breath.

Gabriella stared back into Troy's eyes, shocked. Yea, wanted this to happen. Yea, this is what she had been waiting for forever. Yea, this is why she agreed to go with him and this is why the girls made her 

over all day. Just for this. She couldn't believe this was happening. Gabriella looked down and then back up at Troy, trying to say something but couldn't quite get it out.

"Brie," Troy said, feeling nervous and afraid that she would say no. "Getting an answer would really help my self-esteem right now."

"I…" Gabriella looked over at the girls, who must have guessed what was going on, since they were all giving her wide smiles and thumbs up. She laughed and turned back to Troy. She looks up into his eyes, him looking back down into hers. They slowly leaned in, getting lost in a passionate kiss. After pulling away, she looks him in the eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

Troy smiles this goofy grin and looks at Gabriella before kissing her again. "Yes, thank you."

Gabriella smiles and grabs his hand. "No problem, let's go sit my feet are killing me." She leads him back to the table where everyone is smiling at them.

Troy pulled out her chair for her as the gang stared on. "Well, they should," he said staring at her feet. "Those look painful."

"They kinda are," Gabriella says. "But I wore them to impress you and I'm guessing it worked so it's worth it."

Troy smiles at her as Chad gags a little. "Aww, jeez, I knew this day would come. Now I have to watch you 2 be all lovey dovey."

Taylor brings her hand up and slaps the back of his head. "Shut up, they're cute."

"Violence woman," Chad says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, if your feet hurt so much," Troy said smirking. "Can I give you a foot massage?"

Gabriella giggles at his sentence. "Only if you want to."

Troy pulls her foot into his lap and the girls look on curiously, then all turn to their boyfriends. "How come you don't do that for me, babe," Sharpay says to Zeke as the other girls agree, looking accusingly at their significant other.

Jason shakes his head. "You see what you got us into man," he turns to Troy. "You couldn't have done that on your own time?"

"Sorry," Troy answers sheepishly and turns back to Gabriella winking, causing her to giggle. "I can't help it."

**A/n: ok so im not entirely happy with this one and how they got together but at least they are together so yay, but dont think itz over now way much more to come 5 reviewz are needed, not needed but it wud be nice ty u guys :D im noticing that AM is getting more reviews but hey if u like that one better no hard feelings but i will keep this one posted for anyone who wants to read btw thanks 16 reviews for AM and i only have 2 chapters!! idk is that a record??**


	10. Chapter 9

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 9

Gabi's POV

The next morning I woke up in my bed thinking about last night. After getting dropped off by Troy I couldn't wrap my mind around all that had happened. I had gone to bed thinking that it was all a dream, but praying that it was actually real. I pulled the covers back and swung my feet over the bed and headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see that my hair was a mess, yet it was still up in its bun. I realized that I had left my jewelry on and had slept in a pair of boxers and an Ohio State t-shirt (my mom went to college there). I started running my water for a shower, when I heard my cell phone ringing in the distance. I ran back into my room and answered the phone to see that it was Sharpay.

"Hey, Shar," Gabriella said, looking in her closet for something to wear. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Sharpay answered. "I know you had fun last night…well we all had fun. Anyway, us girls are heading to the mall, so you in?"

Gabriella giggled at Sharpay. "Yea, sure what time?"

"Uh," Gabriella could tell that Sharpay was trying to calculate in her head how long it would take her to get ready. And Sharpay was the one who usually took forever to get dressed. "How about we meet around 2?"

"Yea," Gabriella looked at the clock on her night stand, seeing that it was 12:30. "I'll see you then."

"Later, Brie babes," Sharpay hung up and I giggled, heading back into the bathroom for my shower.

We were walking through the mall with just a few shopping bags each searching for another place to shop. We had been at the mall for 2 hours and we were already bored.

"What now?" Taylor asked, as we wandered around the mall aimlessly.

"I don't know," Sharpay answered, clearing visible that she was trying to rack her brain.

"Wow," Kelsi said, leaning over and whispering to me. "I never thought we'd see the day when even Sharpay Evans gets bored with shopping."

I giggled as Sharpay whipped her blond bob toward us. "I heard that," she said pointing a pink fingernail. "And you know what? I never thought I'd see this day either."

"Well, let's go over to the food court," Sam butts in. "I mean, none of us have eaten yet and I'm starved."

"Yea, me too," Taylor said.

"Then, let's not waste any time ladies," I said steering Kelsi and Taylor, who were on each side of me, toward the food court.

We walked into the food court and Sharpay and I went up to get the orders while Sam, Kelsi and Tay went to find us a table. I gave the guy my order and we were waiting with Sharpay standing at my side leaning against the counter, when she suddenly tugged on my arm.

"What?" I said looking over at her alarmed because her nails hurt as she pinched my arm.

"Look, its Troy," she told me.

As soon as she said that, my head turned to where she was looking and sure enough there was the blue-eyed boy sitting at the table right by where the girls were sitting, and he was alone. I suddenly stopped cold when I saw him. I was still a little unsure about last night. Sure when it had happened, I was happy, but when I actually thought about it, it didn't made sense. I was afraid to approach him just in case the whole thing was a joke.

"Go talk to your boy toy," Sharpay said giving me a light push, but I didn't move. "Ok what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said as I watched Troy check his phone.

"Then talk to him."

"No Shar," I said not ready to face Troy just in case I was right and the whole thing was a dream.

"Fine," Sharpay said. "TROY!! OVER HERE." She called out to him.

I immediately turned back toward the counter. "Sharpay, what are you doing," I hissed at her.

"Calling your boyfriend over," she answered me.

I turned around as Troy threw out his trash and walked over to us. "Hey Shar...hey Brie."

"Hey," Sharpay looked at Troy and then at me. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. You can get the food right Gabs? Ok thanks later." Before I could answer she already made her way over to the table.

I turned back to Troy. "Hey," I spoke to him softly, not looking up.

"You ok?" I heard him ask me.

I nodded and seconds later I felt him lifting my chin up, making me look him in the eye. "Then why won't you look at me?" he asked.

"Well," I started, looking up into those ocean blue eyes of his. "Do you want the truth?"

Troy chuckled at little at that as he looked back down at me. "Um, yea the truth would be nice."

I sighed, looking down again. "I keep thinking about us and I don't know it seems so real, yet it feels like a dream at the same time. I also keep worrying about this being some kinda joke."

I heard a deep sigh and looked up to see Troy run a hand through his hair and look back at me. "Brie, that's the last thing this is. I care about you and my feelings are real."

"I'm sorry Troy. I just don't want to get my emotions played with again. Being a cheerleader, I've made many mistakes that lead to that and I don't want it to happen again."

Troy put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "I would never play you're your emotions; I like you way too much."

I blushed and smiled at him.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush," he leaned down to kiss me, but we were interrupted by the guys behind the counter clearing his throat.

"You're order is ready," he said, pushing the two trays with our food toward me and Troy.

"Umm, thanks," I paid him and grabbed one tray, while Troy grabbed the other and we headed over to our table.

As we set the trays down and sat together, I noticed everyone staring at us. "What?" I asked taking a French fry and popping it in my mouth.

"Oh, nothing," Taylor answered grabbing her burger off the tray.

"What?" I repeated again. "You were staring at us."

"Oh, yea," Sharpay said, taking a sip of her soda. "We were just admiring the cute couple."

I looked up at Troy, confused and he looked back and shrugged. I turned back to the girls and grabbed another fry. "You are people are weird."

The 6 of us were walking, heading out to leave the mall. We had just finished lunch and decided to head home as it was getting late and starting tomorrow, school was really gonna start. The teachers were gonna start giving work and tons of it and it was definitely going to be harder that the last 3 years or first 6 weeks. As we walked, Troy had his arm still slung around my shoulder as I sipped on my soda.

"I am so not ready for tomorrow," Sharpay said.

"What's the problem, Shar," Kelsi asked as we made our way out to the parking lot. "All it is is homework and stuff. It's not gonna get that hard."

"It's not that Kels," Sharpay said, switching her bag back a forth between her hands. "I have absolutely nothing to wear tomorrow."

Taylor looked at her. "Shar, it's not like it matters. Why would you break out a brand new outfit just to work? It's a waste of making yourself beautiful."

The girls started agreeing and started a convo about fashion, but before I could butt in and say anything, Troy started whispering in my ear. "Ok, so now I believe that you're right. You're friends are weird."

I giggled as he reached his arm over and took my cup out of my hand. I watched as he brought the straw to his lips and sipped my soda. He handed the cup back to me and I stared at him.

"What," he said, giving me that innocent smile that I loved so much.

"Nothing," I said as we walked toward our cars. "Except for the fact that your spit is all over my straw."

He smiled at me and leaned down closer. "I have a better place for it," he said as he connected our lips in a soft kiss. The kiss soon turned in to a heated one as we got into a make-out session in the middle of the parking lot, forgetting that the girls were still there.

"Ewww, get a room," Sam's voice rang through my ears, causing me and Troy to break apart.

"Fine," I turned as I heard Troy say this. "We'll get one. And when we do, you're not allowed in." He guided me toward his car and I turned to Sharpay mouthing that I would call her later, since she was the one that drove me here and was technically responsible for getting me back safe.

I got in the car and waited for Troy to come around the other side. He hopped in on the driver's side and smiled at me.

"What was that for?" I asked him as he stared at me.

"Nothing, I just wanted some alone time with my new girlfriend," he answered leaning over the armrest and our lips met once again. My hands traveled to cup his face as his dropped to my waist, deepening the kiss by bringing me closer to him. I moved my hands so I was playing with the hair on the back of his head. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I immediately let him slip his tongue inside my mouth, as we started a tongue battle. I felt Troy smirking against my lips when he won the battle.

I giggled and pulled away, needing air. "You're crazy," I said glancing at the clock on the radio. "Damn, Troy, you gotta take me home my mom was expecting me 15 minutes ago."

"Sure," Troy said, putting the car in drive and pulling out of the mall parking lot.

We pulled up to my house and I noticed my mom's car still in the driveway. I knew she was waiting for me to get home because whenever she has to go to work she waits for me to come home first to make sure I'm safe.

I turned to Troy before opening the door. "Ok, so when I get in that house I'm good as dead, so don't be surprised when you don't see me for a week."

"It's cool," he said leaning over and giving me a kiss goodbye. "I'll miss you."

I smiled at him. "You'll see me in school, Troy."

"Yea, but I'll still miss our alone time," he replied, winking at me.

I giggled and got out the car. "Bye, Troy."

"Bye, Brie." I walked up the front porch and I noticed Troy waited until I opened the door to pull away. I smiled at this. Even though I was most likely gonna be grounded this next week and wouldn't see him that much, I could tell that only after being together for less than a day that this was the start of something new. And it was gonna be beautiful.

**A/n: ok so i know i'm extremely lame i put a song from the first movie "Start Of Something New" in the second to last line. haha i'm so freaking corny i kno but anyway plz review thx 4 reading. btw cute Troyella fluff YAY**


	11. Chapter 10

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 10

Monday

Gabriella was standing at her locker with Sharpay and Kelsi waiting for Sam and Taylor, who were coming together.

"Gosh, that sucks Gabi," Sharpay said referring to the fact the Gabriella was under house arrest (grounded same thing) for the next week.

"Yea, whatever, it doesn't matter," Gabriella shut her locker and looked at the 2 girls. "It's not like I have anything to do."

"But what about girl's night at Shar's on Friday?" Kelsi asked.

"I just won't go," she said turning around as Taylor and Sam walked up to them.

"Brie, you have to go to girl's night," Sam added, as she and Taylor had been filled in earlier that morning through text from Sharpay. "It won't be the same without you."

"Sorry girls," Gabriella sighed. This was gonna be a long week. Suddenly 2 arms covered her eyes. "Hey, I know you're feeling down right now, but guess who."

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Umm, I don't know, Chad?"

"Try me," Troy said as she turned around to face him. "C'mon cheer up it's just a week, plus you still got me."

Gabriella laughed as the rest of the guys appeared behind Troy and they all walked to homeroom together. "I guess, but anyway who's ready for school to get harder with each assignment that we get?"

"No one," Chad says. "All that means is we have to work harder to stay on the team."

"Yep," Troy added. "And I'm only getting a C-average."

Gabriella giggles. "Ok, you're pretty dumb."

"Shut up," Troy says, nudging her with his hip, as they walk into homeroom just as the bell rings.

Lunch

"So," Sharpay says, as she and Gabriella walk down the hall way toward the cafeteria. "I hear from someone that a certain someone's birthday is coming up."

"Yea," Gabriella smiles. "I wanna do something special for him, you know."

"Well, you should," Sharpay replies. "I mean he is your boyfriend."

Gabriella blushes as they enter the cafeteria and she spots the blue-eyed boy sitting at their usual table laughing with their friends.

"You really like him, don't you?" she hears Sharpay's voice come from beside her.

"Yea," Gabriella says, watching him from where they stood. "I guess I really do."

"Then, get over there and hang out with him, not me," she says giving Gabriella a slight push.

Gabriella walks over sitting next to Troy. "Hey," she sits next to him.

Troy turns and grins widely at her. "Hey," he says, leaning in to kiss her.

Troy's POV

I watched as the beautiful brunette that was my girlfriend sat next to me. "Hey," she said smiling at me. Boy did I love to see her smile.

"Hey," I leaned in and kiss her softly. After pulling back, I saw her smiling at me and I pulled her closer. I heard her giggle as my hands found their way to her waist and I slowly moved her from the seat next to me to my lap. We had only been together for 2 days and I felt my heart soar every time I saw her. The way she giggles and smiles at me makes my stomach flip and my feelings for her are growing each second.

Gabriella started to get into a deep conversation with Chad who was sitting across from us and I just sat back and watched her. It was everything she did. It just made me want to hug her, kiss her, or have some kinda physical connection with her. I knew I was falling for this girl and fast. The way I felt about Gabriella was way different then the girls I had past dated. When I thought about it, it was even possible that I might be falling in love. I know what you might be thinking: How could I fall in love with a girl that I had only known for 2 months? I don't know, but I do know that this wasn't just a crush or an experimental relationship. This was definitely something real. The brown-eyed beauty suddenly broke me out of my thoughts when she turned around to look at me.

"Hey, Troy, you in there?" she asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yea," I said, breaking out of my daydreams and looking at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said. "I was just wondering why you were staring at me?"

"Was I?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, maybe it's because, you're worth staring at. You're the prettiest girl in here."

I watched as she blushed at smiled at me. "Thanks," she said softly.

"What for, it's true." She looked at me and then connected our lips in a slow kiss. I pulled her closer, as close as I could with her on my lap.

Gabriella pulled away seconds later and smiled at me. "You're good at sucking up, Troy."

"Did it work?" I asked raising my eye brows at her.

She giggled and kissed me again. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think that I have a gorgeous girl sitting here on my lap, making out with me and things couldn't get any better than that." I answered grinning at her.

She answered me by continuing our make out session. And was I right, things couldn't get any better for me at the moment. Right now, Gabriella Montez was the only thing I wanted.

I walked into the house that afternoon to see my mom in the kitchen as usual.

"Hey mom," I said, sitting on one of the stools and watching her cook. "Don't you ever work like normal people?"

She smiled at me. "You mean normal people who never have time for their families? Oh no, never," she answered putting a pan of macaroni in the oven. "How was your day sweetie?"

"Fine," I said just sitting and watching her move around the kitchen.

"Just fine?" she asked searching for a pan.

"Yep, pretty much."

She found what she was looking for and set it down in front of me. "Why is it always just fine these days with you kids?"

"I don't know," I answered her shrugging and playing with the salt and pepper shakers that my mom had moved for easy access while she cooked.

My mom shoke her head and turned around going back to her cooking.

Just then my dad walked in the house. I was used to him getting home not long after I did. Well at least on the days we didn't have practice.

"Hey Lucille, Troy," he said setting his keys down and kissing my mom.

"Hi honey," my mom replied chopping some vegetables (I know typical American family lol).

"So how was your day?" my dad said directing his question to mom.

At this point my mom started into a detailed story of her day. I loved my mom….so much, it's just that she can talk and sometimes she says the thing I least want her to say at a certain time. I zoned out, not paying any attention at all to my parents and I started thinking about Gabriella. I started thinking about how perfect she was. Everything about her just gave me the chills, but in a good way. It just made me more and more attracted to her each day (if that was even possible). It seemed lately I wanted to be around her a lot and I was already missing her, seeing as how I saw her less than an hour ago. My dad brought me out of my thoughts 2 seconds later.

"So, Troy," he said pulling me out of my Gabriella daydream. "What's with you and that girl at school?"

I looked at him a little confused at first. "What girl?"

"Oh, you know," he said, eyeing me. "That girl you always seem pretty cozy with in the hallway in between classes. The one you're always staring at."

I realized my dad was taking about Gabriella and I remembered how I hadn't introduced them yet. I could already feel my cheeks going red with embarrassment as my mom stared at me, shocked. "Umm," I stuttered out before my mom interrupted me.

"Troy," she said putting down the knife and looking at me. "You had a girlfriend and you didn't tell us?"

"Well, umm, maybe," I said feeling my voice get a little squeaky at that last part.

My mom suddenly came around the counter and hugged my shoulders. "Ohh, this is so exciting. What's she like? When do we get to meet her?"

"Umm, soon, I guess," I started but my dad interrupted.

"Lucille, just let the boy go," he said. "He's almost 18, he doesn't need you putting him on the spot or embarrassing him because he has a friend that happens to be a girl."

My eyes widened as my dad said this. "Well, I at least wanted to know and meet her," my mom answered.

"Umm, I'm going to my room," I said standing up and walking over to the staircase. I managed to make it up the stairs and into my room without any more questions from them. I lay in my bed and the first thing that came to mind when I cleared my head of everything else was Gabriella. I was always thinking about her, I couldn't get her off my mind. Then the possibility of something else struck me right then and there: I may be falling in love with Gabriella Montez….and I think I liked it.

**A/n: ok so review that's all i really have to say b/c i love hearing what you guys have to say...or type either way voice...type your opinion**


	12. Chapter 11

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 11

Gabi's POV

About a week later, my punishment was over and I found myself sitting in Troy's car at a drive-in movie. We sat close together with Troy's arm around my shoulder. Every so often, he would lean over to whisper in my ear and I could hear his laughs echoing through the car as we watched the comedy playing on the screen. I had realized over the past week that I loved everything about Troy Bolton. Everything he did make me weak in the knees and put butterflies in my stomach. I put my head on Troy's shoulder and felt him moving and then he kissed my forehead.

"Tired?" I heard him ask.

"A little," I answered, snuggling my face closer to his neck to breathe in his scent. "Troy?

"Yea," he answered.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" I asked, lifting my head to look at him.

"Yea, sure," he said looking back at me, then glancing at the screen.

"How long do you think we'll be going out, I mean like an estimated time you think we'll be together."

He turned to me again, looking me in the eyes, as I stared back into his piercing blue. "I don't know, probably long. Longer than any of my other girlfriends I hope."

"And how long is that," I asked still looking him in the eyes.

"Well, I'd say I hope we get past the six month mark."

"Me too," I said resting my head back on his shoulder.

I felt Troy's head on top of mine and I heard him in my ear. "You just might get you're wish, I don't think I ever wanna break up with you."

"What makes you think you'll be dumping me?" I asked. "I could dump you."

"Yea, true, but it would be an honor to be dumped by someone as hot as you," he replied.

I giggled and felt Troy's lips on my neck. "Glad you're honored."

"Yep," I heard him mumble into my neck. "You smell very nice."

"Well, thank you," I laughed. "I was hoping to go for the I don't smell thing, nice to know I don't."

"Hmm," Troy said into my neck. "You taste good too." I felt him sucking on that sensitive part of my neck and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning out.

"Troy!" I said hitting his chest. "Stop, we're supposed to be watching the movie."

"Screw the movie," Troy said continuing his job at my neck as I giggled. "I'm much more interested in you." After that, I can't say I remember ever watching the end of the movie.

--

I was watching Troy during practice after school the next day. He had decided to stay to practice by himself for the game that was coming up in 3 weeks and since he was my ride home, I was waiting. I got up from the bleachers and made my way down to where Troy was standing.

"Hey, Troy-boy," I said, coming up behind him. "Are you done yet? Can we get out of here?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Give me 20 minutes, babe, I promise then we can go get pizza."

"Promise?" I asked holding out my pinky. I knew it was childish but I also knew Troy wouldn't mind.

He laughed at me, and then held out his pinky. "Promise." He turned around and went back to his free throws as I paced behind him.

"Hey, do you wanna teach your very bored girlfriend how you shoot a free throw and not miss a single one, 'cause I'm curious," I said wrapping my arms around his waist from behind.

Troy shot the ball again (making it of course) before turning to look at me. "You sure, I didn't know you were interested."

"I'm not," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm only interested because there is this really, really hot player on the team, who just so happened to be my boyfriend."

"I see," Troy said snaking his arms around my waist. "Does this hottie happen to have blue eyes and a number 14 jersey?"

"Actually," I said stopping to think for a second. "I think his number is 8 and he has brown eyes." I teased referring to Chad.

"Oh, that's cruel," Troy said, pulling the fake puppy dog eyes and staring at me. "You hurt my feelings."

"Aww, would a kiss help," I asked in a baby voice.

He nodded still looking fake hurt.

"Where do you want me to kiss you baby?"

Troy pointed to his lower lip and I giggled.

"Of course," I said, leaning in a giving him a soft kiss, but when I tried to pull back, his grip on me tighten, keeping me close and deepening the kiss. And I course I didn't complain or protest. Eventually I pulled away and looked at him. "Weren't you supposed to be teaching me something?"

"Nope," he said leaning in for another kiss, but I wouldn't let him. Instead, I pulled out of his grasp and went to go get the stray basketball from off the gym floor. I started to dribble it but I knew I wasn't doing too well because I could hear Troy laughing from behind me.

"Don't laugh at me," I whined. "I'm not exactly an expert at this like some people."

"Come here," Troy said, as I walked over to him, still trying to dribble. He took the ball and bounced it steadily with one hand. "You dribble like this, Brie."

"Whatever," I said, taking the ball back from him and shooting it, missing. "Erg, gosh, this sucks."

Troy jogged over to get the ball back and handed it to me, standing behind me and holding my arms. "Need help?" he asked, holding on to me from behind.

"It would be nice," I replied, melting at his touch.

"Ok, bend your knees, line it up, and push off," he told me still holding my arms in place. I followed his directions and watched as the ball sunk in the net.

"YES," I screamed, turning back to Troy and jumping into his arms, almost knocking him over. I felt his arms immediately wrap around my waist to hold me up and stop me from falling out of his arms. "I DID IT, OMG."

"Yea, you did," Troy answered still holding me.

I looked deep into Troy's piercing blue eyes and smiled. "I feel kinda stupid now because I know you could've made that easily," I confessed.

"Hey, don't feel stupid," Troy said. "You're actually the first of my girlfriends to actually try that. I'm proud of you, babe."

"Yay," I said as Troy put me down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Troy laughed. "C'mon, let me go shower and let's get out of her, I'm hungry for pizza."

I giggled as he winked at me and went in to the locker room to shower. God, how I loved this boy. The feelings he gave me in the pit of my stomach just by looking at me. Oh God, how I loved this boy, I just didn't know how to tell him that yet.

--

"Hey, you," Troy said coming up next to my locker and leaning against it 2 days later.

"Hey," I said grabbing my books, closing my locker and leaning up to kiss him. We started down the hallway toward our first class.

"So we still up for Friday?" he asked, talking my books to carry.

"Well, actually," I said looking at him. "Friday's girl's night at Taylor's house, but maybe Saturday."

He looked back at me. "Oh, Saturday the guys are going to a game."

"So is Sunday good?" I asked stopping at my classroom door.

"Yea, Sunday," he said. "I'll see you then."

I watched him walk down the hall and I turned to find my seat next to Sam.

"Hey," she said as I sat down. "So how are things with you and Troy these days?"

"Great," I said, not knowing that a few weeks later that's not what I would be saying.

**A/n: so this chapter was kinda like a filler. i had no idea what to write but i kinda gives you an idea of what is to come in that very last line nd yes BP i kno itz short do not im me telling me itz short b/c i kno itz a FILLER like i said lol jk REVIEW plz it was a Troyella chapter too so YAY lol i posted fast but hey i was just happy kinda but i might start doing that often if i feel 2 chapters in 2 days of 2 in one anyway thx 4 reading**


	13. Chapter 12

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 12

3 weeks later

Game Night

Troy grabbed his cell and dialed a familiar number, wondering where this person was and yet again he got her voicemail: '_Hey, you got Gabi. Obviously I'm not answering my phone or I'm away from it, so leave a message and I just might get back to you. And yes Sharpay we will go shopping.'_

Troy sighed against as he listened to her giggle and then her heard a beep. "Hey, babe, just wondering where you are. I know it's like my 5th message but the game is starting soon. Call me back please."

He sighed and put away his phone to go in search of Taylor to see if she knew where his girlfriend was.

--

Gabriella sighed and checked her watch again. The game would be starting in less than 20 minutes and here she was sitting and her cousin's wedding reception. At the last minute her mom had sprung the wedding on her and she was extremely worried about missing Troy's game. Even though it was early in the year, this was the first game that was gonna have scouts and Troy had told her that she was his good luck charm and she knew she had to be there for support.

"Gabi, sweetie," Mrs. Montez said interrupting her thoughts. "Don't look so down, it's her wedding be happy for her."

"I am happy for her mom," Gabriella protested. "It's just that I had previous plans."

Her mother gave her a look and walked away as Gabriella took out her phone to check her messages. Mrs. Montez had made her turn it off during the ceremony. Gabriella turned on her phone and it beeped letting her know she had a voice mail message. She looked to see that she had 6 missed calls from Troy and 3 voicemails. Listening to her voicemail, Gabriella felt kinda guilty. Troy's voice had 

sounded like a mix of concern and panic. There she was, hoping that he didn't panic too much because she knew he cracked under pressure and played horrible when he was panicked or nervous.

--

Gabriella ran down the hallway, looking like the odd person out, since she was still in the blue formal dress from her cousin's wedding. She made her way into the gym to see no one there but she saw Chad coming out of the locker room.

She ran up to him, trying to catch her breath. "Chad, what happened?"

Chad slowly shook his head. "He didn't play good at all, Gabs."

Gabriella suddenly starts to feel guilty. "Did he go home yet?"

"No," Chad replied, a little sad. "He's still in there. It's ok for you to go in though, I'm the last one he's alone."

"Thanks, Chad," Gabi said, hugging him slightly.

"Good luck," he whispered in her ear as they pulled away and he walked out the building.

Gabriella quietly made her way into the locker room, feeling a little nervous since it was extremely quiet. She immediately noticed Troy sitting on one of the benches by an open locker, which she assumed was his. Although his back was to her, Gabriella was pretty sure he knew she was there. Gabi had no idea how Troy was gonna react but she knew it was no or never.

"Troy," she called out quietly, walking toward him. "Troy we need to talk."

She waited for Troy to respond, but he kept his back to her, so she walked around to stand in front of him. Seeing that his head was down, she kneeled in front of him to catch his attention, not caring that her dress would get messed up. "Troy answer me."

Troy finally looked up at her and Gabriella moved back a little seeing the fire in his eyes. His eyes weren't the piercing blue that she was used to seeing, this time they were dark, almost grey.

"Troy, I'm so sorry I wasn't there…" Troy cut her off.

"Where were you?" he asked still staring at her.

Gabriella tried to ignore the look in his eyes and the cold tone of voice. "My cousin got married and my mom made me go last minute. I tried to leave but my mom wouldn't let me, I'm so sorry Chad told me you didn't play well and I…."

"Damn right I didn't play well," Troy said getting up to move away from her and towards the locker, punching it.

Gabriella was taken aback by his sudden moment, but she recovered quickly enough to stand up. "Troy please, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry?" Troy said turning toward her shaking his head. "Sorry is not enough Gabriella."

Gabriella temper started to rise because Troy was being so stubborn. "Well what did you want me to do Troy? All of it was out of my control."

"Don't you understand that was one of the biggest games of my life?" Troy said anger building inside him. "All the important scouts were there, and I sucked."

"I know Troy, don't you think I tried," Gabriella said started to get worked up herself. "I wouldn't deliberately try to miss one of your games. I wanted to be here more than anything, but I couldn't."

"Well, that's nice, but my chance may have been ruined and it's all because of you." Troy said out of anger, not realizing how much they hurt.

Gabriella was caught. That hurt. He blamed her for everything. Not only was she angry but she felt extremely hurt by his words. She understood that he looked to her for support since she was his girlfriend, but she hadn't meant to cause him chance to get into a good college and she never wanted to ruin his one shot with the scouts, but was he said was going way too far and she was broken. It was just a stupid basketball game. There would be plenty of other games with scouts and yet he could never take back what he had just said. "Oh," Gabriella said, feeling his words hit like a ton of bricks. "Well then I guess I'll just leave then."

Gabriella watched him and his leant his head against the locker. "Yea, maybe you should."

Gabriella felt the tears stinging her eyes when she heard this. "Ok," she said starting toward the door but she turned back to look at him again. "You know Troy; I really hope this stupid game was worth hurting the people you care about."

Troy picked his head off the locker to look at Gabriella. As soon as he saw the tears, the anger in his eyes slipped away and he finally realized what he had said really hurt her. The piercing blue that settled in once again met the teary brown orbs. When their eyes met, Gabriella looked away and she continued out the locker room and down the hallway, out the school, ignoring Troy's calls behind her.

"Gabriella," Troy yelled after her. "Gabi, please stop, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said." He ran to catch up with her and grabbing her arm. "Gabi, please."

"No, Troy," Gabriella replied, pulling her arm away from him. "You made it pretty clear, so I'll just go home. Bye Troy."

Troy watched silently as Gabriella walked away from him. He banged his head on a nearby locker. Oh, great. What had he done now?

Gabi's POV

I walked out into the school parking lot, letting Troy's words sink in. _It was all my fault._ Was it? I walked across the pavement, the only sound being my heels against the ground. I saw 2 cars sitting in the parking lot as I went. One I recognized as Troy's and the other as Taylor's. I stopped suddenly realizing that she was leaning against her car, looking in my direction. "Tay, what are you doing here."

She looked at me, noticing the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Chad told me that you went in to talk to Troy. And by the looks of the tears on your face, I'm guessing that didn't go too well."

I walked over to Taylor, letting her put her arm around me and lead me toward her car. "It's all my fault, Tay."

"It's not your fault, Brie," she said turning to me. "He's just mad, he needed to talk his frustration out and I'm sure that whatever he said to you, he didn't mean. He really cares about you Gab."

I sat in the passenger seat. "Maybe, but that's not what it sounded like tonight."

"Just give him time," Taylor said, starting up the car. "He'll realize his mistake in no time."

I just hoped that Taylor was right. No matter how much Troy had hurt me, I still couldn't help my feelings for him. I loved him and I knew it, this was just a bump in the road. I thought about the things that we had been through these past couple of weeks and hoped that the things he said were just out of anger because I knew my heart couldn't take it if he didn't feel the same.

I lay in bed that night thinking that Monday couldn't come any slower. I didn't want to face Troy but I had to. We had to talk about this and I needed to know what this left us as. Were we broken up? Were we still together? Just friends again? It was our first fight as a couple and boy was it a pretty big fight. Now all I had to do was fix this with the boy I loved.

**A/n: ok so not thrilled b/c this is a really sad chapter booohooo...anyway kinda stuck on idea with AM cuz of course everyone wants them to get together but i'm unsure of what chapter to start making them be a friendly friendly cuz i dont wanna do it too soon if that makes sense so for those of you reading it and if you have any ideas you can PM me or put it in a review but it won't be updated for a while so plz hurry with ideas thx in advance**


	14. Chapter 13

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 13

Monday had rolled around quicker than Gabriella thought. She walked down the stairs Monday morning still in her pajamas to be greeted by her mom and the smell of waffles.

"Hey, sweetie," Mrs. Montez said as Gabriella entered the kitchen. "Haven't seen you all weekend. Since the wedding"

"I was at Tay's with the girls for a weekend sleepover," came Gabriella's dull reply as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

Mrs. Montez turned to look at her sulking daughter. "Ella, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing mommy," Gabriella said looking down at the plate of waffles in front of her.

"It has to be something," Mrs. Montez said studying Gabriella. "You love waffles and you've barely touched them. Did you get into a fight with the girls?"

Gabriella sighed at looked at her mother. "It wasn't exactly one of the girls."

Her mother looked at her a little confused. "Was it Chad or one of the guys?"

"You could say that."

"Which boy? Oh so help me god if he touched you…" Mrs. Montez started, alarmed about her daughters safety.

"Mom! No he didn't touch me," Gabriella cut her off.

"Which boy was it exactly and what happened?"

Gabriella sighed. "Forget it mom, you don't know him anyway."

Mrs. Montez looked at Gabriella. "Honey just tell me what's wrong."

"Mom," Gabriella responded, getting irritated. "I'd rather not talk about it please."

Mrs. Montez nodded her head slowly, not continuing with the subject at her daughter's request.

"You know, I'm just gonna go get ready for school," Gabriella said getting up.

"But you didn't even eat," Mrs. Montez argued.

"I'm just not hungry. I'll get something on the way if I change my mind." Gabriella then headed up the stairs and got ready for the one thing she didn't really want to face.

--

Troy's POV

I walked into East High on Monday morning with one thing on my mind: Gabriella Anne Montez.

Every since what had happened on Friday I felt guilty for yelling at her and all I wanted was for us to be as if everything was ok again. I had never meant to say the things I did to her, but I said them out of anger.

When I got to my locker, Chad was standing there, waiting with Zeke. "Hey man, you ok?" I heard him ask as I opened my locker.

"What do you think?" I replied with a question, grabbing my books.

"Dude," Zeke said in defense. "We're just asking no need to snap."

I sighed and closed my locker while turning to them. They were right. I shouldn't have snapped because my problems that I were having were my fault and they were just trying to help. "Sorry."

"It's cool," Chad answered. "We know you didn't mean it."

"Yea," Zeke added. "We understand you're having a bad day. We get it 'because if it were one of us, we'd feel the same."

"Thanks for understanding guys," I said as we started down the hallway to homeroom. I knew what that we had to pass Gabriella's locker before getting to Darbus' classroom and I was hoping she would be there so we could talk.

We turned the corner and there she was, looking beautiful, even if she had been crying, which I knew she was because that's how she left Friday night. I had been thinking all weekend about that too and I regret not going after her.

As we reached her locker, she still hadn't noticed us and I felt Chad pat me on the back. "We're gonna head in and give you two some time to talk," he said. I nodded and watched the 2 of them walk into the classroom, leaving me and Gabriella in the hallway alone with about 30 other people who weren't headed to class yet.

"Hey," I said, watching as Gabriella turned around to me and she stood not saying anything for the first few seconds, then she spoke up.

Gabriella's POV

I was putting my books in my locker and I wasn't really thinking about my surrounding but I was thinking about Troy Alexander Bolton. I was so lost in my thoughts that I never noticed 3 people come up behind me and then 2 leave, leaving me standing there with the person I did and didn't want to see at that moment.

"Hey," I heard a voice that made me jump slightly and I turned around. As soon as I did, I came face to face with my boyfriend (since we never officially broke up, it was more like a fight).

I looked at Troy for a second; taking in what he was wearing. He had on dark jeans and a white t-shirt with red sleeves** (you know like in You Are The Music In Me in HSM2-he also wore it in HSM but who's complaining he looks hot in it anyway). **He was wearing black vans and had his book bag slung over his right shoulder.

After a few minutes, I realized that he was waiting for me to reply. "Oh um hi Troy," I replied timidly.

He looked at little happy that I had actually spoken to him but I wasn't sure. "Um, look Gabi I think we need to talk."

"You think?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Ok so we definitely need to talk," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yea, we do," I said, not knowing what else to say. Luckily for me I didn't have to because just then the bell rang. "Maybe we can talk later." I bent down and grabbed my bag and shut my locker, walking in homeroom by myself. I watched Troy walk in moments later with this look on his face that made me feel a little sad for him, but I knew that he had to feel how I felt when he blamed me. He had to know 

what I had went through to have you boyfriend or girlfriend not want to talk to you. For them to make you feel unwanted, sad and cry.

--

I was sitting alone in the library around 4:30 that afternoon. Practice had ended a half-hour ago and I passed up heading back to Taylor's house for a night of homework and studying to sit in the library and study by myself. I really wasn't feeling up to friends at the moment, even though they were trying to make me feel better.

I worked on my biology homework, but the only thing that I could really think about was Troy. After this morning, we had never really talked like we had said, but I had actually tried to avoid him most of the day. I knew it was wrong since he was trying to apologize but I couldn't give in and forgive him so easily. I tried focusing on the work in front of me, but my head kept drifting off towards the one person I wanted and didn't want to be with. I had no idea why Troy had such a hold on me but I was guessing it was because I was falling for him. I was falling in love with Troy Bolton.

Next thing I knew, the very person that I was thinking about sat down next to me. I turned to see Troy sitting there giving me a half smile. "Hey."

Of course I was gonna have to face this sooner or later, no matter how much I wanted to avoid it. "Hey Troy," I replied, giving him my full attention.

"So we need to talk right?" he asked, setting his bag beside him.

I nodded silently as he looked at me. "Ok, so I guess I'll start," he said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Gabriella."

I nodded, letting him know to continue.

"I'm sorry for everything. I understand that the things I said to you were too harsh even if I was a little mad. I should have listened and not blown up at you. I hope you can forgive me."

I sighed. "It's not that easy Troy. The things you said hurt and I know you were mad but everything was out of my control."

"I know," Troy said. "I'm so sorry and when I looked at you I realized how much I hurt you and I can't stand to see you hurt, especially when I did it."

I smiled, knowing his words were sincere by the way he looked me straight in the eye. "I know Troy, and this was just our first fight but I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you yet. I mean every couple fights but the first fight I hear is kinda the worst. As much as I don't like fighting with you, I just can't forgive you just yet. Can you give me time?"

He looked at me, disappointment evident in his eyes. "Well how much time do you need?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure, but give me until Friday ok?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever you want," he smiled. "I don't mind waiting."

I giggled and smiled back. "Just know Troy, I want to be with you it's just after being hurt multiple times and not sure whether I want to be in a real serious relationship, I just need time to think. But I can assure you that I do still like you and we will be together, since we're technically not broken up, it's just a break."

"Ok," he said. "How long is this break gonna be?"

"I don't know, but you do know that means no dates, no kissing, nothing to do with anything romantic between us, ok."

He looked at me. "You really know how to kill my spirits huh?" he asked chuckling.

"Well," I answered smiling. "I really don't mean to but when it comes to our relationship both of our feelings have to be considered here."

"I know," Troy said. "Just understand that I never meant to hurt you and I don't want to, everything I said was out of anger."

"I know and hey, just keep being nice to me, I'll come around," I said, grabbing my books and shoving them into my bag.

"Of course," he replied, grabbing his stuff too. "I mean being nice to you always gets me some kind of reward from you."

I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly. "You know that includes flirting right?"

"Aww, c'mon. I can't even flirt with my own girlfriend?"

"Nope, but don't worry," I turned and winked at him. "You'll get something eventually and I promise you'll like it."

I walked out the library with Troy still standing behind me. "You know you're a tease right?" he called after me.

"Am I now?" I asked, not even turning around to look at him, but making my way out the school building and toward my car to head home. I had no idea what I was doing when it came to Troy. All I knew was that he had something over me, something that made me do things I would have never thought to do. I mean here I was not totally ready to forgive him, yet I was still flirting with him as if everything was ok. He definitely had some kind of hold over me and I would soon discover that I had one over him too and it was stronger than we both ever expected it to be.

**A/n: ok so ya sorry i kno i posted this then i reposted b/c the first time i 4got my author's note tehe yea i kno im silly but i just wanted to put in sorry for the wait but i jus wanted to work extra hard on this and it may not make sense in this chapter in wat Gabriella's doing but hopefully it does idk but yea i think that the next thing out will be CHBW chapter2 nd i kno i sed in trailer i was gonna wait untill this story was done but alot of you seemed to like it nd i couldn't contain my excitement plus i already had chapter 1 done for a while now anyway ill stop ranting and ill go work on something else b/c im posting this as i finished and...i really need to get typing so plz REVIEW nd thx for reading luv u all**


	15. Chapter 14

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 14

Before Troy or Gabriella had time to realize, Thursday had already come. Gabriella was standing at her locker, getting ready to head to French, when Sharpay and Taylor walked up.

"Hey Brie babes," Sharpay said, leaning against the locker next to Gabriella's.

"Hey Gabs," Taylor said, standing on the opposite side of her.

"Hey Tay, Shar," Gabriella closed her locker and looked at her two best friends. "Why are you guys looking at me like that."

"Because," Sharpay said, filing her nails. "We were wondering if you and Troy are getting back together."

Gabriella sighed and started heading down the hallway toward. "We never broke up remember?"

"We know," Taylor butted in. "But I mean it was your first fight and you guys took a break. Was it really that serious?"

"Yea, it was Tay," Gabriella snapped. "You two both know about my past being a cheerleader and how many times I've been hurt. I'm just trying to prevent it from happening again."

"Sorry Gabs," Taylor said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Gabriella signed as Taylor left and made her way to English and she and Sharpay entered French.

As Gabriella walked in, she could see Troy sitting in his desk, looking bored as always. He looked up to see Gabriella and smiled and winked. Gabriella giggled, sitting in her desk next to Sharpay.

"Flirting with him, Gabi," Sharpay said leaning over. "Just call the break off already."

"Shut up, Sharpay," Gabriella said flicking her off playfully and then turning around. She looked back at Troy who was trying not to look at her but he wasn't succeeding. Every time Troy glanced at Gabriella, she would smile and mouth turn around. Troy actually would turn around, but only for a few seconds then he would be back staring at her again.

As soon as class ended Troy walked up to Gabriella at her desk, determined to get her to take him back today.

Gabriella's POV

I gathered my books as the bell rang and I looked up to see Troy standing there.

"Hey you," he said smiling at me.

"Um, hey," I replied, standing up. We started out the room and I knew by the look on Troy's face that he had something important to say to me.

"So about us," he started.

I smirked, already knowing what he was going to ask me. "What about us," I said, pretending to be clueless.

"Well," he said, looking at me like I was supposed to know, which I did.

"Um, what," I asked, putting on my best confused face. Yea this was very evil of me but I just wanted him to say it out loud.

"You know the one about us that you said needed time to think about it before you gave me an answer. You said you needed until Friday."

I turned to him, still looking confused. "First: It's Thursday and Second: I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ugh," he exclaimed in frustration. "Gabriella I'm talking about the whole break thing. You said you needed time and I gave it to you, but truth is I can't wait anymore."

I looked at him as I tried to stifle a giggle. "What?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said regaining my composure and looking at him. "So you wanna know huh?"

"Well, obviously if I'm asking," he said poking me as I laughed.

I calmed down. "Ok well, my answer is," I said, pausing for dramatic effect as I watched Troy's hopeful face. "Yea, of course. I've seen a lot of reasons why I really like you and I really do want to be with you."

I watched his face light up but I cut him off. "But...Troy Bolton consider this your warning. I don't want to be toyed with so I'm letting you know now don't upset me or break my heart."

"Promise," Troy said grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. "I've missed you."

I giggled. "You've seen me all week."

"I know," he said, tightening his grip on me. "But I haven't been able to hold you or do this."

He leaned down and connected our lips in a slow yet sweet passionate kiss. "God," he said after we pulled back. "It feels like forever since I did that."

"It's been a week," I giggled, still kinda lost in the kiss. "I kissed you last Friday morning before homeroom."

"So what," he said, pulling me back to him, into another kiss.

We were soon interrupted by the bell ringing and Troy groaned as I pulled away.

I started to pull away and grab Troy's hand, but he kept me in place. "Troy we have to go."

"No we don't," he answered, staring at me.

"No, Troy," I said, rolling my eyes. "We are not skipping class because of your hormones."

"Aww c'mon," he pleaded, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Just once."

"No uh, pretty boy," I said pulling him toward our next class. "Let's go. I'll let you kiss me all you want later."

"Is that a promise?" Troy asked winking at me.

I sighed, knowing this was the only way I could get him to follow me. "Yes, Troy, that's a promise."

"Yes, score," he said taking my hand as we rushed down the hallway, in hopes not to be later than we already were.

--

I was sitting in a desk, in Darbus' rooms after school since she was the detention Queen or in other words she was the one who stayed after school with all us 'Troubled Kids' as she liked to call us. Yep that's right we had been late and had both gotten detention. Mostly I had Troy and his hormones to thank for that.

I glanced 2 desks over to see my boyfriend sitting there twirling a pencil in his hand while smirking at me. I looked away from him and shook my head laughing a little. Lord knows what was going through that boys head.

I looked around and was surprised to see that besides Troy and I, there were only about 5 other people in detention today. It was really no big though. Although I knew when I got home, my mom was gonna grill me about why I got detention and why I was late, but it wasn't exactly the right time to tell her I had a boyfriend.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Darbus'. "Ok, well as much as I was enjoying this talk about Romeo and Juliet in the theatre," she said as I looked over to Troy to see him rolling his eyes. I giggled as she continued. "But I have to make a few phone calls in the office, so I will step out for a second but I trust everyone will stay in their own seats and there will be no talking."

I smiled a little at the fact that the entire time she was saying this; her words seemed to be aimed at Troy. "Are we clear?" she asked eyeing Troy, then looking to the rest of us.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus," came the lowly replies.

She soon disappeared and we heard her footsteps down the hall. No sooner than they had faded away, I felt a presence at my side, with two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turned only to have my lips met with two familiar ones.

I kissed back for a while but when I moved to pull away I was pulled back. I giggled against Troy's lips and when he finally let go I noticed everyone else in the room staring at us. I ignored them and turned back to Troy and smirked. "Couldn't wait huh Wildcat?"

"Of course not," he replied kissing me again, but softly this time. "I couldn't help myself you were sitting her looking extremely sexy doing nothing."

I laughed at his explanation. "Well actually I was thinking about something."

"And what sexy thinking it was," Troy said continuing where we had left off. My hands found their way up Troy's chest and to his neck, where I started playing with the hair on the back on his head while we made out in the desk. After a few minutes Troy's hands tighten on my waist and he shifted us so I was sitting on his lap. Our lips disconnected for a second but we connected them again without a problem.

It looked like we were both starting to get really lost in the kiss when I heard a very loud yell.

"BOLTON! MONTEZ! Detention. I will be seeing both of you again tomorrow afternoon since you can't seem to keep you hands off of each other. We will learn and discuss about the deadly sins on Public Affection along with the dreaded cell phone." Darbus said, making her way back to the front to the room for another one of her rants.

I sighed as Troy groaned and made his way back to his seat. I knew exactly who wasn't making to our girls night on time tomorrow. I looked at Troy who was sitting with his head on the desk as Darbus droned on and on.

Good thing was I would get to hang out with Troy again tomorrow afternoon….even if I didn't get to touch, kiss, talk to, or even sit next to him. Anyway I got it thought I was still happy for any kinda of quality time with him.

**A/n: ok so i liked it idk wat u thought but i really liked it of course itz not my best chapte(but that is soon to come) but i liked nd and i hope u did too plz REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 15

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 15

Troy's POV

Everyone around me laughed as Chad had just finished telling the story of what happened at basketball practice that day a few weeks ago.

Gabriella turned to me still laughing. "Aww babe you said that?"

This was when I felt myself blushing a little. "Yea, I did."

Gabi smiled at me but was suddenly interrupted by Chad. "That's because he's whipped." He then high fived Jason and Taylor smacked him in the chest.

"Well I think it was sweet," Gabriella said, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you."

I smirked at Chad. "See," I exclaimed sticking out my tongue. "What you call whipped gets me a reward."

We all burst out laughing and I could feel the eyes of the people in the fast food restaurant on us. Yep that's right we were sitting in a booth at Sal's Burger Palace** (made up unless there really one in some part of the world I don't know about :D)**, celebrating my 18th birthday. I didn't want the gang to go all even though it was kinda a big year next to 16 and 21. In the end we had decided on lunch a movie and then heading back to my house to hang for the rest of the night.

I looked over to the gorgeous girl sitting next to me as she grabbed a french fry off the tray of food we were sharing. She looked over and caught me staring, then leaned in to kiss me. "Whatcha staring at birthday boy?" she asked against my lips.

"Just the most beautiful girl on here," I replied connected our lips again.

She smiled as we pulled away. "Sucking up on your birthday. You must think you're getting a really huge present."

"Oh, no," I replied, laughing. "I would never ask for anything from you, except you yourself."

"You're so corny," she said leaning closer to me again.

"But you like it," I said, being cocky.

"That I do," she said kissing me again but we were interrupted by Zeke.

"Hey lovebirds," he said as we pulled apart and noticed everyone had gotten up from the table. "Time to go, movie starts in 15."

"You could've have left us here," I called after him. "We would've been fine."

I felt my girlfriend giggle beside me and pull me up. "C'mon ego boy."

--

It was halfway through the movie and Gabriella's hand was in mine, with her cuddled up at my side, resting her head on my right shoulder. We had decided on The Mummy 3(my pick of course) and Gabriella and I were sitting alone in the very back row.

Our group had spread out by couple: two in each row taking up 10 rows back to back. Of course Chad and Taylor were sitting in front of us and we got a pretty good view of them making out that we definitely did not want.

I doubted that anyone from our group was watching the movie, except for me and possibly Gabi. Of course I was the one who really wanted to see the movie, but at the moment, I started thinking of something else I wanted to do.

I leaned over a grabbed my girlfriend, pulling her into my lap. She giggled as I turned her so that she was straddling me in the chair.

"Are you comfy now?" she asked smiling at me.

"Now I am," I replied, pulling her closer and in for a kiss. We started a make out session and for a while we were in our own little world not even paying attention to the movie. We stayed like this for what I can only guess was 30-45 minutes because next thing I know we heard a throat clearing next to us.

Gabriella and I pulled apart to see this rather annoyed guy with a disgusted look on his face trying to get past us. I hid my smile as Gabriella got off on me and pulled me up, moving over to the gang, letting the guy pass. As soon as he exited the theater, Gabriella and I were bursted with laughter. Out of the corner of my eye I could see our friends giving us weird looks.

When I calmed down, I turned to them. "We'll fill you guys in later," I said taking Gabriella's hand as we made our way out to our respective cars.

As we reached my house, I grabbed my keys and Gabriella let go of my arm as we entered the house. The lights were out and of course it was dark, but I wasn't expecting my parents to be home because I told them I would be coming back with my friends and they decided to give us space.

I moved down the front hall, not really paying attention to the fact that my girlfriend and my friends were lagging behind. I reached the light as the end of the hall and flicked it on. When I turned into the family room, I was greeted by a scream.

" SURPRISE!" I jumped and then stared in shock at the people standing in my living room, including my parents who were supposed to be away.

"Um," I looked around the room not knowing what to say, but Chad walked up behind me, leading the rest of the gang in the room.

"Happy Birthday Captain," he said with a pat on the back and Jason, Ryan, and Zeke walked past doing the same. The girls each gave me a hug with a birthday kiss on the cheek and I turned back to my parents.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked.

"Don't look at us sweetie," my mom answered me. "It was our idea."

I turned to Chad where he and the guys had started on the food. "Hey don't look at us," he said with his mouth half full.

I looked at Sharpay who was standing next to them with Sam, Kelsi, and Taylor. Sharpay was like the party Queen. When our eyes met she smiled and shook her head no, put pointed behind me.

I turned to see Gabriella still standing behind me, smiling. "Wait, Brie, you did all this," I asked, looking at her shocked.

She shrugged as I walked closer to her. "I guess."

Chad then butt in from across the room. "Dude, it was her idea, we just helped get everyone here."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday, Troy," she said hugging me.

I leaned down and kissed Gabriella passionately and I could hear the wolf whistles behind me as my hands slid down to her waist and hers connected behind my head. As we pulled away, I turned to see everyone staring at cheering. I looked to see Gabriella was blushing.

I intertwined our fingers just as my parents walked up to us. "Troy," My mom said, looking at me expectantly. I pulled Gabriella closer to me.

"Um, Mom, Dad, this is Gabriella Montez," I said looking at them for any signs of what they were thinking before I finished. "My girlfriend."

I watched as my mom extended her arms out to Gabriella, pulling her into a hug and causing her to have to let go of my hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you."

Gabriella pulled back and smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you, too." She turned to my dad, shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Bolton."

"You as well, Gabriella," my dad replied. "Good luck on that cheer competition you've got coming up."

"Thank you."

"Well, we're going to mingle," I said gently pulling Gabriella away from my parents.

She laughed as I dragged her away. "What's the big deal sparky?"

I chuckled at the name that I had used to call her when we first became friends. "Nothing, just a little nervous about my parents. They can be embarrassing."

"I don't think they're embarrassing," she smiled at me. "Your dad's great and your mom seems really nice."

"Well, I'm happy you guys get along, but I still can't believe this," I said looking around.

"What, the party?" she asked and I nodded. "Well believe it, I mean you deserve it. I know you said you didn't want a party or anything big, but it's your 18th so I wanted to do something nice for, seeing as how I'm you wonderful girlfriend."

I laughed as she smiled at me. "Yea you're wonderful. Thank you for this."

"It wasn't all me," she said, pointing to the gang. "I mean I may have thought of it but without our friends, none of it would have been possible. I had no way of talking your parents into this or inviting everyone you know, so thank Chad for that."

"I do that later," I answered, inching closer to her as she giggled. "Right now I think I wanna spend time with a very special person and thank them again."

She gave me a sly smirk. "And who would this special person be?"

"You of course," I said against her lips as we connected them again.

--

I watched as everyone cleared out of the house as the party ended. The gang passed, each of them wishing me another happy birthday as they left.

When the people were gone I was left standing in my living room with my parents, girlfriend, and Chad.

"Um, I guess we'll clean this up?" I asked looking at them.

"The three of us can do it," Chad said to my parents. "You guys can go we've got it under control."

"Sure," my mom said, coming over to me. "Goodnight, sweetie, I hope you enjoyed your party."

"I did thanks."

"Night son," my dad, said patting me on the shoulder.

"Night guys," I said, grabbing a trash bag.

Goodnight, Chad, Gabriella," I heard my mom say.

"Goodnight," Gabriella said smiling at my parents as they made their way up to their room.

"Night Mr. and Mrs. B," Chad called out.

Gabriella stepped over to me and grabbed the trash bag that I was holding. "Hey," I exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be cleaning I mean it was your birthday and we threw the party for you. So you should relax, right Chad?" she asked turning to the bushy head boy standing next to me.

"I have no idea what the hell you're saying Gabs, of course he should help," Chad said scoffing and turning to finish picking up some trash.

I turned to Gabriella laughing and she glared at me. "What?" I asked. "That was funny you can't say it wasn't."

She rolled her eyes and went to go clean, but I grabbed her hand. "Maybe you should relax. I mean you've did enough for me today. Plus you planned this. I'll take you home and Chad and I will clean."

"Troy," she started, shaking her head.

"C'mon, I don't want you to break you're curfew, plus Chad's probably staying anyway and we'll just play video games all night before crashing."

"That's true," Chad butted in from where he was sitting, snacking on chips.

She smiled and checked her phone for the time. "Ok wildcat, you can take me home."

"Yes," I said grabbing my keys from the table and taking Brie's hand. "Chad I'll be back in like 20-30 minutes man."

"And I'll be here," he replied. "Most likely in the kitchen."

I laughed as I led Gabriella out the door. Typical Chad.

--

We were standing on Gabriella's porch, in front of her door. "So," I said, pulling my hands up and around her waist. "You're home."

"Yea," she said, smiling at me. "I really hope you like your party."

"I did, especially since it came from you," I said leaning down for a quick peck. "But you know I like my present even better."

She blushed. "I didn't know what else to get you."

"Don't worry, I love it. What more could I want than an autographed basketball from my girlfriend. A basketball autographed by the Lakers. I'm not even gonna ask how you got that."

"Half of my savings, or probably a quarter of it, but hey you deserve it, plus you're worth more than money."

I leaned down and kissed her passionately. We pulled away and I thanked her one more time. "I should get inside," she said grabbing her keys from her purse."

"Yea, I call you tomorrow." I smiled and made my way back to my truck as she closed the door behind her. I loved that girl more than anything in the world. I knew that I would do anything for her. She was beyond perfect to me and each day it made me realize how much more I grew to love her. Now my only problem was figuring out the right time and way to tell her that.

**A/n: ok this was quite long in word b/c it was 9 pages. beats me b/c i only expected it to be 6 lol but idk this one was kinda like a filler nd kinda not b/c i just remembered mentioning Troy's b-day in one chapter so i decided to throw that in here but next couple of chapters are definite drama it's getting prett close to the major event in the story so REVIEW plz plz plz pretty plz :D i hoped you liked it**


	17. Chapter 16

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 16

Troy was standing in his backyard shooting hoops on his private basketball court as his tired brunette girlfriend was lying on the grass next to the court, watching him.

Gabriella had come over about an hour ago and since Troy was practicing she decided to keep him company out back. She threw on a pair of his basketball shorts and one of his oversized tees and rested her body in the grass while he played.

The ball suddenly bounced off the rim and landed in the grass near Gabriella, whose eyes were closed but she was not yet sleep.

"Hey, Brie," Troy's voice rang through the yard. "Wanna pass me the ball?"

"Hmmm," Gabriella replied, keeping her eyes closed. "That sounded like a question. Do I have to?"

Troy laughed as he watched her lay completely still on the grass. "You're right there, babe. Just toss it over."

Gabriella head slowly shook, but she never opened her eyes. "I don't feel like it. I'm comfortable lying here and I don't wanna move."

Troy shook his head and jogged over to her, suddenly plopping down on the grass beside her and holding himself up with his right arm, to stare at her.

Gabriella's head turned to her left and she opened her eyes to see Troy lying there. "How may I help you today, Mr. Bolton?"

"Oh," Troy said, still staring at her. "I was just hoping you would hand me that basketball lying on your other side, that's all."

Gabriella smiled and finally handed him the ball. "Is that all?"

"No," Troy replied. "There's one more thing I'd like from you."

"And that would be?" Gabriella asked, curiously.

"Would you be so kind as to kiss your wonderful boyfriend?"

Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes, leaning in and connecting their lips together. Slowly but surely it turned into a passionate kiss as Troy pulled Gabriella up so that she was straddling him on the grass.

They continued, not even breaking away for air until they heard the voice of their bushy-haired friend.

"Don't you two have better things to do than to make-out on the grass?" Chad asked, walking outside with Taylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryan and Samantha **(if you can think of a couple name for them that doesn't sound insanely retarded, stupid, or nasty please review it or PM (idc which one) but I would appreciate it ty)**, not caring that he interrupted one of the few moments Troyella had to spend together over the last few weeks since Troy's birthday because of everyone being extremely busy.** (very long sentence with lots of apostrophes I know lol)**

Troy groaned as he pulled away from Gabriella. "Go away, Chad," he said about to continue kissing Gabi when giggled and stopped him with a hand on his lips before they reached hers.

He looked at her confused as she stood up. "C'mon lover boy," she said pulling his hand to get him to stand.

Troy groaned again as he stood. He looked from Gabriella to Chad frowning at both of them. "Between the two of you, you just both love to ruin my fun right?"

"Of course not," Gabriella said, holding his arm and leaning in closer to his ear. "We'll continue our fun later, promise." Gabriella whispered in his ear.

A sly smile appeared on Troy's face and he turned to his friends. "Ok what the hell do you guys want so you can get the hell out of here," he said, trying to rush them out.

Gabriella hit him in the bicep. "Troy, stop it."

"Fine," Troy sighed. "But you guys gotta leave by six, but you little missy," he said, pointing to Gabriella. "You're staying for dinner."

"I am?" Gabriella asked confused."

"Yes, you are," Troy answered her, giving her a quick kiss.

"Whatever man," Chad said. "Just stop with the PDA please for all our sakes."

"Can't help it," Troy slung his arm around Gabi's shoulder. "I can't stay away from her." Troy kissed her cheek as everyone looked on happily except Chad, who was pretending to gag as Gabriella giggled. "She's all mine."

--

Gabriella was sitting at home a few days later, studying by herself seeing as how Troy had ditched another study session with her to hang with Chad. It's not as if she wanted to be with him all the time or she was being clingy. She just never really got to spend time with him anymore.

Things had gotten busier and busier and Gabriella understood that because it was senior year. She knew Troy had to maintain a C-average to stay on the basketball team and that aside from his schoolwork he 

had practice to focus on. It just seemed like every time they got a chance to hang out together it was always short-lived, interrupted or never happened.

Like, for instance, this wasn't the first time he had blown off studying with Gabriella to hang out with the guys. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately and Gabi's patience was running out. It kinda pissed her off that her boyfriend was never and when he was it for a minute at the most.

Gabriella's POV

I closed my books and sprawled out across my bed, curling up with my tweedy bird pillow. I glanced at my open laptop on the desk to see that I had 4 new im's and knowing my friends it was the girls trying to get in touch with me. I sat up and made my way over to my desk and opened up the first im. No surprise here that it was from Sharpay.

Pinkisthenewblack: gabs? U there? watz up?

Gabiroxx22: yea im here jus studying wat bout u?

Pinkisthenewblack: same here nd it reeks

Gabiroxx22: I kno

Pinkisthenewblack: hold up ill add u to the chat

Studying sux

Gabiroxx22 has just entered the room

Chad'sbrain18: hey gabi

Sam I am: hey gab

composingismylife16: sup gabi

Gabiroxx22: hey

Sam I am: watz wrong? boredom got u too?

Gabiroxx22: no

Pinkisthenewblack: itz all the studying rite?

Gabiroxx22: not that either

Chad'sbrain18: then wat

Gabiroxx22: well….itz troy

Pinkisthenewblack: wat did he do? ill knock his lights out

composingismylife16: wow shar

Pinkisthenewblack: wat?

Pinkisthenewblack: I got a brand new handbag today! ill hit him with that

Gabiroxx22: god shar no put the bag away itz not that

Gabiroxx22: itz jus we don't spend as much time with each other as we use to

Sam I am: aww gab u feel lonely?

Gabiroxx22: no I mean I'd jus like to spend time with my bf thatz all

composingismylife16: y hasn't he been hanging with u?

Gabiroxx22: he started ditching studying to hang with chad

Chad'sbrain18: …..uh oh

Pinkisthenewblack: wat "uh oh" Tay?

Chad'sbrain18: well I guess that explains y every time I go over to chad's he nd troy r playing video games

Gabiroxx22: yea I guess I miss him nd….

Sam I am: nd u pissed at him at the same time?

Gabiroxx22: yea exactly

composingismylife16: then talk to him

Gabiroxx22: believe me kels, if I saw him I wud, but I barely see him outside of skool

Chad'sbrain18: I wish we were there gabs want us to come over?

Pinkisthenewblack: yea we wud be glad to

Sam I am: I wudnt mind

composingismylife16: anything 4 u gabs

Gabiroxx22: nah itz ok I think im gonna sign out nd find some food ill talk to u guys later

Pinkisthenewblack: k bye brie

Sam I am: later

composingismylife16: feel better

Chad'sbrain18: dw we're here 4 u no matter wat

Pinkisthenewblack: wat Tay sed we luv u

Gabiroxx22: luv u guys 2 nd thx

I was about to sign off when suddenly and im popped up.

bballboy#14: hey u

Gabiroxx22: oh uh hey troy

bballboy#14: u ok?

Gabiroxx22: im fine I was jus about to sign out

bballboy#14: oh well glad I caught u

Gabiroxx22: yea…

bballboy#14: is sumthing wrong? did I do sumthing?

Gabiroxx22: wat no y wud u say that?

bballboy#14: idk it jus seems like ur pissed off at me these days

I bit my nails, feeling lucky that Troy couldn't see me right then.

Gabiroxx22: no im not dw

bballboy#14: ok well look im sorry about blowing off studying again but we can do it tomorrow if u want

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I stared at the computer screen.

bballboy#14: brie u still there?

Gabiroxx22: yea sorry um 2moro's not a good day

bballboy#14: ok so wen r u free

Gabiroxx22: idk ill get bac 2 u but I g2g

bballboy#14: ok see u tomorrow?

Gabiroxx22: u tell me

bballboy#14: wait huh?

Gabiroxx22: 4get it bye

I signed off before Troy could type his reply. I felt bad for being like this and lying to him, but it was if he never wanted to be around me anymore and if it was it had to be in his terms. I wasn't gonna play the relationship game again. I had been caught in this game too many times before and I couldn't go through that again. Troy had to understand we were in this relationship together and we both had to work to keep it, not just me. I was not going to do this alone, not again. This time Troy was gonna have to make this work or I'd walk out of his life forever. If I could.


	18. Chapter 17

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 17

Gabi's POV

Monday I walked into school, not really wanting to talk to anyone. I was still in a mood about Troy.

Putting my books in my locker, I turned around to come face to face with the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Hey, Brie," he said leaning down and kissing my cheek. I was wearing his hoodie for some reason. He had left it at my house a few weeks ago and I never got around to returning it. One: I wanted to be comfy because it was cold nd two: I had been feeling crappy since Friday and I had cooped myself up in the house all weekend, feeling sorry for myself.

"Hey," I replied, softly, not making eye contact. I closed my locker and starting down the hallway, not waiting for Troy and I soon heard his footsteps behind me.

"Hey, what's wrong," Troy asked, catching my arm. I quietly shrugged it away.

"Nothing, Troy, I gotta go." I walked to homeroom without even looking back at Troy. I knew I was probably being a bitch about it but he was finally gonna feel how I felt. A few seconds later I felt a hand wrapping itself around my waist, preventing me from moving anywhere and pulling me back to the person's chest.

"Tell me what's wrong, baby," I heard my boyfriend's voice whisper into my ear.

"Troy, let me go," I said, struggling to get out of his grip, but he held on to me tightly.

"Gabriella…" Troy started but I cut him off.

"No," I said, finally pulling away from him. I could feel people in the hallway staring but I didn't care. "Fuck off, Troy. Now you suddenly wanna be around me? Well save it for someone who does and who cares because I don't." I stalked off, not even bothering to take a look at Troy's hurt eyes.

I was probably taking this too far, but I was acting how I felt and I felt neglected.

--

By lunch, it was all around school about how I had snapped at Troy this morning. People were whispering and staring at me as if I had two heads, but it just pissed me off even more.

I sat at a table by myself, only to have my girlfriends come and join me, all of them looking sympathetically at me.

"Brie," Sharpay started. "Tell us what's up."

I shook my head, not looking up from my tray. I was still wearing Troy's hoodie, since I had been wearing it all day long with the hood pulled up to cover my face. And surprisingly, none of my teachers even bothered to tell me to pull it off, so in every class I had pulled the hood up, put my head down on the desk, and think until the rang.

"Gabi, you have to tell us something," Taylor said to me.

I stayed silent as I heard Kelsi's voice.

"Gabi, we wanna help," she said, reaching out and resting her hand on mine. I snatched it back, harshly and stood up, pushing my food away.

"Well, don't," I snapped and I felt eyes on me again, especially two blue ones that were burning wholes through my back. "I don't need anyone's help, so why can't you all just leave me the fuck alone?"

I turned around and came face to face with Troy staring back at me, but I moved around him and left, hearings him calling my name as I ran down the hallway. I had to know I was no match for the basketball superstar, because eventually he caught up to me.

He turned me around, so he was staring at me full on. "Gabriella, tell me what's wrong."

I tried shoving him off, but he was too strong for me. "You don't care anyway," I accused. "Just let me go."

"Who said I didn't care about you Brie?" Troy kept his hold on me forcing me to look him in the face.

"Never mind, Troy, forget I even said anything," I turned my face so that I wasn't looking at him but he just turned it back.

"Tell me," he whispered to me, getting closer to me, but that was the last thing I want right now. I knew that if he did that I would vulnerable and I was trying to not give in to him right now

"You did," I replied quietly. "Maybe if you weren't fucking neglecting me. I don't even know if I have a boyfriend anymore because I never see him."

Troy let go of me a little but as soon as I tried to run, he tightened it again. "Look Gabi, if that's what this is about then I'm sorry…."

"No Troy, I may be overreacting but all I wanted was some time with my boyfriend, I didn't think that was too much to ask for but you're always with Chad and the guys." By now the tears had started to fall. "I miss you."

Troy looked at me. "I never went anywhere, but look babe, I'm sorry." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head as I cried into his shoulder.

"I just wanted some time with you," I cried, muffled by his shoulder.

"I know," he whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

--

Things had gotten no better since that Monday that I had my breakdown at school. Instead of just flat our ditching me, Troy also started lying about where he was going too.

Like last weekend, he said he was doing something with his dad, for me to find out that when Taylor went over to Chad's, Troy was there too.

It was making me even angrier that he was lying about it now but I still never said anything this time.

It was a Friday night and the girls and I had finally gotten back to our Friday night sleepovers because things were starting to settle down a little. We were less busy now and even thought I wasn't up to a sleepover, I put on my best fake smile for my girls and made then believe I was ok after my break down, but I really wasn't.

We were seated in the living room watching dirty dancing and having fun. Well everyone except me. I think that was because I wasn't letting myself have any fun. I should have been letting my girlfriends make me forget my problems but I was far from that.

I finally decided that I need fun and we all ended up in a pillow fight in my living room. By the time we were done, there were feathers all over the place and for about a half an hour I forgot everything that didn't have to do with having fun. I collapsed on the couch in a smile, a real smile this time.

But that didn't last long. A few minutes later, Taylor's cell rang. Chad called her to tell her that he was bringing Troy back to his place that night.

When I told Taylor to ask why, the response I got was Troy was drunk and made a mistake. I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I was listening in on the phone call on Tay's other side so I heard everything. Chad was going to take Troy back to his house so Troy would get in a trouble with his parents.

At that very minute Gabriella had realized she had had enough. She was sick of never seeing him and she was sick of the lying. He told her he was supposed be going to some family thing tonight a promised they could spend time together tomorrow.

He was in for it when he sobered up. She was finally gonna confront him and tell him about all the lies and how she knew. She couldn't handle it anymore, but the last thing Gabriella expected was for something else that would break her heart to happen. This was one thing she wasn't prepared for. It might even change things forever.

**A/N: ok so i kno itz shorter than most of the others cuz i kno i've been writing 7 8 9 pages in word nd this one was 4 but this was kinda another filler that leads and gives kinda a hint to the next chapter. hopefully ill get the next chapter out before monday but i cant garantee so yea but i havent really been in a good mood these last couple of hours b/c i had friend trouble nd im still feeling kinda down but i smiled once if that helps itz kinda a crappy chapter i kno cuz i certainly wasn't my best i didnt like it but who cares the next chapter will prob be better anyway so um yea review b/c it will prob turn my frown upside down :( nd plz i wanna be happy agen**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: this chapter was drama nd sadness nd i worked on this untill 10:45pm. im supposed to be in bed by 11, well actually i'm supposed to be off the comp by 11 but still i cut this pretty close anyway i was kinda shocked at this chapter a lil even thought i wrote it, i was also surprised at the way the words just came to me. my hands were literally flying across my keyboard...i think i got keyburn on my fingers. :S anyway this chapter wud have been put sooner but skool nd six flags got in the way but itz here not so no fear tehe ok so READ plz nd stop reading this rant im writing :D**

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 18

Gabriella's POV

When school started on Monday, I received tons of looks as I walked to my locker, but I ignored them all. I ignored everything this morning and I kept my iPod headphones in my ear as I walked down the hall to homeroom.

Quickly walking to my desk, I sat and started to do my chemistry homework that I hadn't gotten done.

I suddenly heard a voice above head my and looked up to see Jennifer and the sluts aka her so-called friends. She smirked at me and I assumed it was because I hadn't really tried to do anything today and I knew I probably looked like crap. She waited a second before continuing her sentence.

"So, I'm guessing you know what you're boyfriend was up to this weekend?"

I sighed. I knew this was coming, she was gonna rub it in my face that Troy lied to me to go party with the guys. "Yes, Jennifer, I know what Troy did this weekend."

"Really?" she asked, and I had to saw she looked really surprised for once. "Well, I thought you'd wanna be clawing my eyes out right now."

I rolled my eyes as I leaned back against the chair. "What are you talking about?"

It was Jennifer's turn to roll her eyes. "As if you didn't know. I'm talking about the fact that your man screwed me at that party Friday."

At that moment it seemed as if my heart stopped and time slowed. I looked up at her. "Troy did what?"

She smirked at me, satisfied. "I slept with your boyfriend. I managed to snag him before you and he's going out with you. You must be real prude."

The anger built up in me. Most of it was towards Troy but since Jennifer slept with him and then proceeded to rub it in my face, I lunged at her.

I was caught off guard when two arms wrapped around me and held me back as I struggled to get free and lash out at her. "YOU SLUT!" I yelled. "YOU COULDN'T HELP YOURSELF, COULD YOU? YOU JUST HAD TO GET YOUR DIRTY SLUTTY PAWS ON HIM. WELL FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Instead of snapping back like I expected her to do, Jennifer stepped closer to me. "Sorry Gabs, your boyfriend already did fuck me, you're too late."

This caused me to lash out again and struggle to get at her. If only I could get to her closer, I would pull all of that fake hair out of her ugly little miss-shaped demon head.

I watched in anger as she strut away from me and I turned ready to screamed at whoever stopped me from beating the crap out of Jennifer. My anger was suddenly cut short when I realized who was holding me.

There he was, the one I was madly in love with. The one who had stolen my heart and had me falling for him no matter how many times I would be pissed at him. The one who had no idea that I had fallen head over heels in love with him and loved him more than anything. There was my boyfriend, or maybe ex-boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

My love was mixed with anger as I looked at him with both emotions showing in my eyes. "Is it true?" I asked, hoarsely, due to the face that I was just screaming a second ago. I was sure that the whole classroom was staring at us but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything right now, except for what was going on with Troy. I wanted the truth.

He looked at me confused at first. "Is what true?"

"Troy," I said in a warning tone, trying to let him know not to mess with me at that moment. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Did you sleep with Jennifer?"

I watched angrily as Troy looked down, avoiding my gaze. At that moment I kinda already figured out everything but I wanted to hear it straight from his mouth.

"Troy," I said, forcing him to look up at me. "Tell me, now."

I could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke to me. "I'm sorry Gabi…."

That was all I needed to hear. My hand went flying up to Troy's face as I smacked him.

"I hate you," I said turning to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Brie, stop im sorry, I didn't mean to, I was drunk."

I shook my head as I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "I don't care, Troy. You cheated on me and that's not all. You've been lying, you're never around anymore. It's like I have to schedule to hang out with my own boyfriend. I can't even trust you to be where you tell me you're gonna be."

"Gabi…." Troy started.

"My name is Gabriella," I told him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Gabriella, listen ok I wanted to hang out with the guys and I was unsure if you were ok with that and I…."

"What? Troy I don't care about that. That's actually not the problem. I don't care that you wanted to hang out with your friends and you know I wouldn't have cared, so it's a poor excuse. My problem is that you had to lie to me. I mean you honestly thought that I would have cared if you would have simply told me 'Gabriella I wanna hang with the guys tonight'? But no you had to ditch me and blow me off then lie to me."

"I'm sorry, Gabi" he pleaded pulling me closer to him.

"Gabriella!" I said. "And sorry won't work this time Troy. It's not just about being sorry. If you were sorry you would have never done it in the first place. You would have thought about what you were doing before you did it. Think about what you doing and if it's gonna hurt someone, Troy."

"Gabriella, I didn't mean to hurt you," Troy said, trying to get a word in.

"But you did," I snapped. There was a momentarily silence in the classroom as everyone was waiting to see what Troy would do next.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, I really am." Troy said.

I shook my head again. "No, Troy. I'm not accepting your apology. You wanna know why? Because I honestly don't care anymore. You can go screw every girl in the school if you want, because I could care less."

"Gabi don't," Troy said, obviously knowing what was coming next.

"You wanna know why I don't care? Because it's over Troy." I turned to the shocked faces of everyone that was watching this scene unfold. "That's right. You're hearing it right here from my personally. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are over."

I turned to smirk at Troy and I knew that I had to get out of there before I started crying. All of this was getting to me and after yelling, I felt like I needed to have a good long cry alone. "Have a good life Troy." I turned away from him, glad that he gave up on trying to stop me. "And by the way," I said looking back at him, not caring to look at his eyes to see the real emotion going through him at that moment. "My name is Gabriella."

I stopped at Jennifer's desk on my way out. "You can have him," I told her not bothering to look back as I left the classroom, ignoring the calls of my name from Darbus telling me to come back before she gave me detention. Gabriella Montez just didn't care anymore. I really didn't.

--

A few days later, I was up in my bedroom with Sharpay and Taylor, while they were trying to cheer me up.

"Brie babes, c'mon" Sharpay said, sitting next to me on the bed. "You've got to be happy."

"No," I said stubbornly, ignoring her attempt to get me to laugh by her nickname. "I have no reason to be happy."

Taylor sat down on the opposite side of me. "You should be happy you're alive, Gabs."

"Why should I be happy to be alive, when I wish I was dead?" I asked, pushing myself so that I was lying on the bed.

"Brie, you have to come back to school," Taylor said, nudging my arm slightly.

"No," I mumbled into my pillow. I had skipped the whole week of school, since Monday when I left during homeroom. I told my mom that I didn't feel like going to school and once she realized how 

depressed I was, she didn't press the issue. She called the school after work Monday and told them I wouldn't be in for the next week and the girls had come to visit me each day I was out.

Kelsi was with Darbus, composing a song for the next school play and Sam was a soccer practice (cheerleading and soccer where her after school activities). So today it was just Shar and Tay with me. I really did appreciate them trying to cheer me up and I enjoyed the company because even thought I was still feeling like crap, it stopped me from crying. I only cried when I was alone, so it seemed.

"C'mon Gabi, everyone misses you. After that big thing in homeroom (aka the break-up) everyone knows that you're a mess and Troy, Troy is the worst. It's killing him, the fact that he hurt you. He's a walking train wreck," Taylor said.

"Who cares about Troy," I said, letting my anger get the best of me. "He wasn't the one who got cheated on. He doesn't know what it feels like to know that the one you love had sex with another girl."

I watched Sharpay and Taylor look at each other in shock, and I suddenly realized what came out of my mouth. "Guys no, I didn't mean to say that..."

"You're in love with Troy?" Sharpay squealed, hugging Taylor.

"That's so sweet," Taylor said, turning to me after Sharpay let her go.

"Gabs, you have to tell him," Sharpay said, moving over to hug me.

"No," I said backing away from her. "I'm not saying anything to him. I'm not even gonna look at him or acknowledge him. We're not getting back together and that's final. You guys can just leave me alone and I can fucking die and everyone would be happy, especially Troy."

That's when I suddenly felt a slap across my face and a tug on my arm, as Sharpay pull me off the bed. "Listen, this bull shit is gonna stop right now, you hear me Gabriella Anne Montez?"

I was still in shock that she had slapped me as I was dragged to the mirror. "You look like crap, Gabriella," she said, pointing to my reflection. I took myself in and realized she was right. As much as it hurt, I did look like crap. I had been crying for 5 days straight, didn't have any make-up on, and I was in my pj's from 3 nights ago, so I smelled too.

Taylor came over to the mirror behind me and pulled my hair out of its messy bun and into a ponytail. "I hate so agree, but she's write Gabs. You can't keep mourning over him. He made a mistake and if you choose not to forgive him for it, you can't avoid him, you have to tell him that and move on."

"But didn't you hear me? As much as I want to move on, I can't. He hurt me so much yet, I still love him." I could feel the tears in my eyes again.

Both Sharpay and Taylor looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. "Then you just have to follow your heart," Sharpay said and I saw Taylor nod from behind me in the mirror.

I had to follow my heart, but with it being broken so many times, I didn't wanna put myself at risk again. My friends always gave me the answers when I needed them, but I could go looking for an answer from them this time. I had to figure this out on my own. But I sure as hell couldn't mope any longer.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW i cant take it any longer gotta kno how u feel about this one**


	20. Chapter 19

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 19

Gabriella went back to school the next week, knowing she couldn't hide from her problems anymore. When Troy first saw her, he tried to clear things up, but she just didn't wanna hear it. Even though her heart was yet again toyed with and broken, Gabriella started to enjoy being single again. She had more time to her friends and every guy hit on her now that that knew she was free again. She even enjoyed that, as annoying as it was, but she couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to Troy sometimes. Yea, she did love him but she couldn't just give him another chance and let him off that easily.

Gabriella sat on the sidelines in her cheer uniform watching the team play against West High. She watched her ex glide down the court all night, making shots here and there, but she couldn't help but notice a distant look on his face and she knew why.

The Wildcats won 15-7 and even with college scouts and his teammates cheering, Troy's eyes wondered to Gabriella, following her every move.

"Gabi," Sharpay called from next to her friend. "We're heading out for pizza with the guys, you wanna come?"

"Um," Gabriella thought for a second. Going out with the guys meant Troy. Did she really wanna sit there and face him all night. "Uh, yea, I'll come I'll meet you outside after I change."

Sharpay smiled and nodded heading into the locker room and the gym started clearing up.

"Hey cutie," a voice called from behind Gabriella. "Why are you in here all alone?"

Gabi turned to see the West High captain walking toward her. Brad Lions.

"What do you want, Brad?"

"Aww, c'mon," Brad moved closer to her and pulled her toward him. "Gabs are you in a bad mood tonight? What happened to your Troy-boy? Did he find some other slut to hang out with?"

Gabriella glared at him and pulled herself out of his grip. "I'm not a slut and I don't care where Troy is."

"You might as well be," he replied. "Did you two get into a fight?"

"It's none of your business," Gabriella replied, turning away but Brad pulled her back.

"Hey, since Bolton's out of the picture, how bout you let a real man handle you, huh?"

"Let go of me, I don't want you."

"Yet you wanted Bolton," Brad scowled.

"Troy and I are over ok, and I'm not having sex with you so get over yourself. Not even breathing thing wants to fuck you." Gabriella tried again to free herself, but he held tight to her this time.

"You do what I say, got it," Brad said, so close to her face. "Now when I'm through with you, you're gonna forget all about Bolton, cause I'll rock your world."

Gabriella scoffed. "Like that will happen. You couldn't get a girl like me any day."

"Wanna bet," he tightened his grip on her arm again.

"Go fuck yourself," Gabriella said, spitting in his face.

"You bitch," Brad raised his hand to hit her but a voice called out.

"Hit her and I kill you."

They both turned to see Troy standing there, changed with his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, great," Brad said, loosening his grip on Gabriella a little. "Thanks Bolton, you just ruined my fun, I was gonna screw your girl over here. I still am, too." He turned back to Gabriella. "I'm gonna fucking blow your mind. Something Bolton over here could never do. I gonna have you screaming my name."

Troy's anger got the best of him and his dropped his bag and walked over to Brad, hitting him once and sending him to the floor, releasing Gabriella at once. He didn't stop there though. He continued punching and kicking Brad on the floor, not caring about the blood that was pouring onto the gym floor.

Gabriella stood shocked at how angry Troy had gotten, but then grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Troy stop it, you're gonna kill him."

"That's the whole point," Troy grumbled. Gabriella's hand was on his chest, pushing him back away from Brad, who was lying on the floor, coughing blood.

Troyella stared at each other for a minute before Troy calmed down and picked up his bag. "Let him talk shit about you Brie. I was trying to help but it seems like you don't need my help. Maybe you do wanna screw him, I mean your defending him."

Gabriella looked at Troy with no emotion on her face.

"Go ahead, fuck him Gabi," Troy continued. "Be the slut he says you are. I don't care."

Gabriella's anger went spiraling as she smacked Troy again just like when they broke up.

"FUCK YOU, OK," she screamed. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE CALLING ME A SLUT, WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME. I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME SO JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE."

Gabriella stormed away to the locker room with tears falling down her face and leaving Troy wide-eyed, realizing that he had just called the girl he loved a slut.

Of course he didn't mean it, but he just dug himself into a even deeper hole.

--

Gabriella sat at Joe's Pizza Place (might be real idk) in between Kelsi and Taylor, feeling awkward. Across from her sat Troy and the whole time she was avoiding eye contact. She knew he was trying to get her attention but every time she glanced at him, she would quickly look away.

Conversation was flowing except from Troy and Gabriella. They would only speak when spoken to. They were both lost deep in thought and about whom else. None other than each other.

"Brie," Gabriella turned after being nudged by Kelsi. "You ok, you're not saying anything."

"I'm fine," Gabriella replied, staring longingly at Troy as he stared at Chad, who was talking to him.

"Stop staring," Taylor whispered. "You're making it obvious that you're thinking about him."

Gabriella sighed and she knew she couldn't handle this much longer. She could leave now, she had stayed for an hour and that was good enough.

She stood and all eyes at the table moved to her. "I'm just gonna go home, I'm pretty tired."

"Oh, ok," Sharpay said, getting up also. "You need a ride right?"

"No, thanks," Gabriella avoiding looking into the blue eyes that she knew were staring at her. "I'll just call my mom, you stay here."

"Ok, be safe," Sharpay sat back down and everyone said their goodbyes.

Gabriella made her way outside and stood on the curb after calling her mom.

"Can we talk?" she heard a voice from behind her seconds later.

She turned to see him standing there, staring at her.

"Why should I talk to you?" she asked. "I don't think we need to talk, I'm the slut remember."

As she turned around, Troy grabbed her arm. "Stop, Gabriella you know I didn't mean that."

Gabriella sighed at she turned and looked him in the face. "It sure felt like you did."

"I'm sorry and not just for that."

Gabriella looked down and shook her head slowly. "Not now Troy."

"Give me another chance please," he pleaded with her.

She finally stopped holding them in and let the tears fall down her face. "I can't Troy. I don't have the heart to. We can't get back together. I can't be with you."

"Brie," he moved his hand to lift her face up. "Don't do this. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but I never meant to. We both know people do stupid things when they're drunk and I'm no different. I made a mistake and I begging you to take me back. My life will fall apart without you. I'm truly sorry."

"I can't," Gabriella whispered, as a car horn honked and she turned to see her mom's car sitting there. "I can't now Troy. I don't know how to forgive you."

"Gabi," Troy pulled on her arm, but she forced him off.

"That's my mom, I gotta go." She turned abruptly and ran to her mom's car, sneaking one last look at Troy before getting in the passenger seat and pulling off.

This time Troy wasn't sure if she would ever forgive him. He wasn't sure if he would ever have her back. He wanted her. He didn't know if he would ever get to tell her his true feelings. He didn't know if he would he ever get to tell her he loved her.

**A/N: ya kno how they always say some things r short nd sweet well this was short nd sad, not that short but shorter than normal anyway tell me what you thought nd i might get to read them 2moro but if no the next time i'll prob check my e mail will be fri after skool(unfortunately) so REVIEW i kinda love having 20 emails in my box on fridays frum all week tehe :D love ya**


	21. Chapter 20

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 20

Monday, Gabriella walked into school, wearing a mini skirt with a gray Love t-shirt. She wore a pair of black high heeled boots and there was a smile on her face.** (Link in profile)**

As she walked down the hall, there were whistled coming from the guys and glares from the girls. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. Not only because she was Gabriella Montez, but because she was Gabriella Montez, Troy's ex-girlfriend.

After her 3 months of dating Troy she was wanted more and more everyday and especially now since she was single and word had gotten around that she and Troy were over.

Gabriella knew she couldn't show any signs of weakness anymore. She had to stand up for herself. She had to hold her head up high and move on. She couldn't mourn over Troy forever because she realized it just wasn't worth it.

Troy's POV

I watched Gabriella walk down the halls as if nothing had ever happened. Guys were whistling and she just smirked and made her way to her locker. I watched as Josh Michaels, football player, approached her at her locker. They stood there flirting until the bell rang.

It hurt, it hurt a lot. I knew how she was feeling, or at least how I thought she was feeling, because I knew I was feeling the same. I knew she was doing this to try and get over it but it probably wasn't working.

"Dude," Chad said from behind me. "You can't keep staring at her. She's flirting and your looking like the green monster."

"She's hurting, Chad," I replied. "I'm telling you it's just and act."

"Man, you gotta forget about it, move on," Chad said, closing my locker for me. "It kinda clear that she has."

We walked into homeroom and I couldn't help but think about what Chad just said. _Has she moved on already?_

--

Gabriella's POV

I sat in Mr. Lawler's 3rd period chemistry class, feeling bored and guilty. It was wrong on my part. I saw Troy staring at me this morning as Josh came up to my locker, which was exactly why I flirted with him. I mean what was I doing? Flirting with any guy wasn't like me at all. I had standards, I have types, but it seemed like that all didn't matter anymore.

Of course I still cared about Troy, and yea I still wanted him, but I couldn't do it. It was for my own sake. Although, finding another guy so soon was low, even for a girl like Jennifer. But somehow, I liked it. The freedom of knowing that I wasn't tied down. And the fact that I don't have to be tied down. Every guy wanted me and I could date more than one guy at a time, but then I'd be classified as a slut.

The bell rang and I grabbed books, feeling someone tug on my arm.

"Gabriella," Troy said. "Hey, um…"

Lord knows I didn't wanna talk to him. "Troy leave me alone, don't you get it? It's over."

"Gabriella I understand that, he reassured me. "But this isn't like you. The clothes you're wearing, the things you're doing, and the guys you're talking to."

"People change Troy," I snapped at him. "You changed me. I'm different now so just deal with it ok. It's your fault anyway." I walked away from him, not even waiting for his response.

--

That Friday, I came downstairs and my mom looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked, grabbing a cookie out of the jar on the counter.

She smiled. "You look happier tonight. You're pretty dolled up, too."

I looked down at the red diesel jeans I was wearing that I paired with my red pumps and a matching red and white striped blouse. My bag was sitting on the table.** (Link in profile)** I didn't think that I was that dressed up but I did have a reason as to why I was wearing this in particular.

"Well, I have a date tonight," I said as if it were no big deal.

"Oh," My mom said, smirking at me. "New guy, I get it."

I blinked at her and seconds later the doorbell rang.

"Gotta go," I said grabbing my bag off the table and kissing my mother on the cheek. "I'll be back by 11."

I ran to the door, which was pretty hard to do in platform heels, but I did it anyway. I opened the door to see Josh standing there and he smiled when he saw me. "Babe, you look hot."

My smiled faltered a little when he called me babe. It made me think about Troy and the fact that he never called me hot, he called me beautiful.

"Thanks," I replied. "But I'm not your girlfriend so don't call me babe."

"Sure thing, babe…oh sorry."

I cringed and then sighed as he led me to his car. All I had to do was get through one night with him.

--

After buying the tickets and snacks, Josh and I made our way into the dark theater. We were seeing some action movie which I didn't remember the name of. I tried to see the seats through the darkness, but it didn't quite work out for me. Suddenly, Josh pulled my hand and led me to a back row.

I sat uncomfortably next to him, as I knew why he had chosen the back row. It was darker back here and he probably wanted to feel me up. It reminded me of that time on Troy's birthday when we made out in the back of the theater.

God, why couldn't I get Troy out of my head? As if on cue, right then I saw the chestnut haired boy sitting by himself a few rows in front of us. I couldn't help but think that he was on a date. I mean how could he? I knew I shouldn't be talking, because I was the one who was out with the football captain at this very moment.

It made me jealous though. I was just thinking about who he could be out here with. Was it Jennifer? I mean he already slept with her and since we were over, I'm sure he had every right to take her out.

I was broken out of my thoughts when, Josh slung his arm over my shoulder. I thought that he felt a little too comfy with me so I subtly shrugged his arm off, only for him to put it back. I tried shrugging it off again but it came back.

"Josh, um I don't really feel right could you move your arm."

"What's wrong,' he asked, looking completely confused.

"I just don't feel comfortable."

"Aww babe," he started.

"I said not to called me babe, now move your arm please."

"Babe," Josh said again, ignoring me but he got cut off again. This time it wasn't me.

"She told you to move your arm," I turned and saw Troy standing over us. "And I believe she said not to call her that."

He had probably heard us but I had no idea he could hear us. Maybe I was a little loud when I asked him to stop.

"Dude, mind your own business," Josh replied not bother to move his arm and I shrugged it off again. "This is between me and her," he said putting it back.

"Josh!" I exclaimed, standing up and moving out of his reach. "I said enough with the arm now quit." With that I left the theater and found myself standing alone by the concession stand.

"Brie," I heard Troy's voice from behind me but I didn't wanna talk to him.

"Forget it Troy," I said, not bothering to look at his face because I knew if I did I would probably cry. "Just go I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I heard him ask. I was actually shocked that his still cared.

I nodded and I felt his presence leaving. A few minutes later Josh came out and pulled my hand. "Look Gabriella, I like you, I really do. But your ex is well you and I. It's just not gonna work out with us. I mean anyone would want you but uh, you come with too much history that I don't wanna deal with. Sorry." I watched him walked back to his car, shocked.

Not only had I basically gotten dumped by a guy I didn't even like, but he dumped me because of me ex and he left me here with no way to get home. I sighed and reached in my bag for my cell. My only choice now was to call my mom.

"Gabriella, let me take you home," Troy said, suddenly appearing at my side.

"Troy," I said, returning my phone to my bag and turning to him. "Just stay away ok. Stay out of my life. I don't need you protecting me, just leave me alone." I turned and looked both ways before walking across the street for my long walk home.

**A/N: ok to me it wasnt rlly good but i hope u liked it next chapter shud be out sooner then monday but idk yet b/c im sick yep i gots a sore throat nd a sneeze nd a killer headache so even tho i got dressed i've been lying in bed all day with my laptop at my side...tehe cant stay of fanfiction and polyvore which reminds me check out u can create outfits nd ive been on there for days just making up outfits itz rlly cool my friend showed it to me...off topic anyway REVIEW itz that purpleish blueish button so click it NOW...plz :D**


	22. Chapter 21

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 21

That weekend I was sitting on my couch, watching SpongeBob Square Pants, when my mom came rushing through looking like she was late for a meeting.

She had on a pants suit, the jacket half on, half off. Her purse was hanging off her arm and she hopped through trying to put on her shoes while walking. Her briefcase was lying on the counter and I raised my eyebrow at her as she went digging through the fridge for some food.

"Mom?" I asked curiously, muting the TV.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm late for work."

I stared at her confused. "It's Saturday."

"I know, I'm putting in more hours and I have a meeting which I'm super late for."

"But we were supposed to go shopping today remember?" I asked getting up from the couch.

"I know and I'm sorry. Invite the girls over and go with them. I won't be home for dinner, order out I left money near the fridge," she yelled as she ran out the door, leaving me alone in the empty house.

I walked over to the fridge to see that my mom had left 2 hundred dollar bills. I sighed and went upstairs to get my cell. It looked like today would be a girl's day.

--

I walked through the gym doors of East High wearing a love tank top, black stretch shorts and my Chuck Taylor converses with the hearts on them, carrying my bag with the cats on it.** (Link in profile)**

The girls immediately turned to stare at me. Jennifer strutted up to me, wearing a tank and shorts also. Even though it was only March it was pretty warm out.** (Yea I skipped a few months some time back idk when but go w/ it)**

"Gabriella it's a Saturday, why are we here?" she asked and I could sense the attitude in her voice.

"Practice," I said, placing my bag on the bleachers next to everyone else's. "You said it yourself we needed more practice, so know we're gonna get it."

"That was 5 months ago," she replied.

"So, we have a competition coming up and the away game. We need practice."

"How did you even get the gym on a Saturday?" one of the girls asked.

"Coach Bolton lent me the keys for when we need to practice here. Anymore questions?" I asked and the room went silent. "Good then let's start."

--

"5, 6, 7, 8, hit it," I yelled and we all started moving in synch. I watched the girls in front on me doing the routine I had worked on for weeks and I suddenly stopped, walking over and turning off the CD player.

"Ladies," I yelled. "This is not the routine I showed you. You have to step it up."

"Gabi, we've been at this for 2 hours," Kelsi complained, breathing hard. "Can we at least take a break?"

I stared at my team for a minute before waving my hand dismissively and turning my back. "Whatever."

I felt Sharpay come up behind me. "Shit, Brie, what's up with you?"

"Nothing," I said, ignoring that look she was giving me.

"Something's up, you've been working us really hard."

"I said it was nothing ok," I snapped and walked over to grab my bag, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at me. "Practice over ok," I said in a softer tone. "I'll see you all Monday, free period."

Just like that I was gone. I was back to separating myself from the world again. I was back to being depressed. I wanted to be alone again because it seemed like every single thing I did reminds me of none other than Troy Bolton.

--

Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sam gathered in Taylor's living room that night drinking sodas and munching on popcorn.

"I feel bad not inviting Gabs," Kelsi said, taking another sip of her soda.

"Well, we're here to discuss her because something's up with her and we need to fix it," Sharpay said."

"She's probably still trying to get over Troy," Sam put in. "I honestly believe she was never really over him."

"But didn't she have a date with Josh?" Kelsi asked.

"Do you honestly think that went well?" Taylor said. "He didn't even look at her the next day."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Sam asks.

"We need to get her and Troy back together," Sharpay answered with a determined look on her face.

"And how exactly do we do that, Shar," Taylor says. "I mean she barely wants to look at him and when she does she gets that extremely sad look on her face. I've even seen tears every once and a while."

"We have to talk to the guys and make a plan," Sharpay answers. "I know that Bolton can be a jerk, but I believe him. I mean he really cares for Gabi or else he wouldn't be trying so hard to talk to her."

"So now our plan is to get them talking," Sam asked.

"Yep," Sharpay said, with a slight gleam in her eye. "And I know just how to do it."

--

"Dude," Chad said, sitting back on the couch. "Get over it. I mean, she's moved on and you should to."

"I can't," Troy said, not moving.

"Yes, you can," Zeke added, switching the channel to ESPN. "Just ask another girl out."

"It's not that simple," Troy said. "I really care about her."

"So then try to make her jealous," Jason said, flipping through a swimsuit catalog. "Ask a girl out, maybe Gabs will get jealous and want you back."

"I can't make her jealous. I wouldn't do that. I actually care about her feelings."

"You didn't seem to care about that when you slept with Jennifer," Chad replied.

Troy glared at Chad and he quickly surrendered, throwing his hands in the air. "Sorry man didn't mean it, but I think you should try to make her jealous. Isn't that what she was doing with Josh?"

Troy thought about this for a second and then he looked at them and nodded. "Yea, I'll do it."

"Are you sure about this, Troy," Ryan asked.

"Yea, I agree with Ryan," Zeke said. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yea," Troy nodded, not knowing that he would later regret this decision.

**A/N: short yes i kno but drama to come and a few more surprises. i feel like im on a roll this weekend cuz i dont think i updated last weekend nd 2 chapters in 2 days is awesome for me REVIEW cuz i love reading them :D they make me do that ALOT**


	23. Chapter 22

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 22

Friday, East High's parking lot was packed with students just standing with overnight bags. This was the week everyone had been waiting for. It was the weekend of the big away game with the Hornets from Salt Lake City Utah. The basketball team and the cheerleading squad were headed out there by bus with the school, to stay in a hotel nearby. The rest of the school was welcome to come but they had to have their own transportation.

Gabriella stood with her squad, in their uniforms, most of them drinking cappuccinos, seeing as how it was 6 am. School had been cancelled for the day, but would resume on Monday. She watched the team of guys standing closer to the bus, looking as if they could pass out cold on the ground at any moment.

Gabriella's eyes locked on that one guy in particular. The one who's face had been stuck in her mind for days now. The one she had so many good memories with. The one she wanted but couldn't bring herself to forgive.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Sharpay strolled up to her. "Hey sexy, got you a cappuccino."

"Uh, thanks," Gabriella replied, smiling warily at her friend. "I'm not really thirsty, plus I don't think I need it."

"It's French Vanilla," Sharpay said her in sing-song voice, but Gabriella just shook her head again. "C'mon everyone needs caffeine today. I mean Tay's not even used to getting up this early."

Gabriella's head swung around to spot Taylor, who was standing near Chad by the bus, cup in hand. A smile tugged at her face as she admitted to herself that this was completely true. She took the cup from Sharpay and let herself be dragged over to where Jason and Zeke were standing next to Chad and Taylor.

As the conversation got started, Gabriella stopped paying attention and let her eyes wander over to Troy. She was admiring him. Everything about him was perfect. The six-pack which was hidden under his shirt and jacket, the bulging muscles that could be seen through the sleeves of his jacket, the chestnut brown hair that fell perfectly over his eyes, those blue eyes. Those same blue eyes that use to stare at her lovingly.

Suddenly, Gabriella's fantasies came to a halt as she noticed Jenifer walk up to Troy and rest a hand on his chest as she spoke to him. She watched Jenifer twirl her hair flirtatiously and she felt her blood boil. If that wasn't enough, she was sure steam shot out of her ears as she saw Jenifer whispering in his ears and Troy smiled back.

So that's how he's gonna play this, Gabriella thought. Well 2 can play that game. The look in Gabriella's eyes as they started boarding the bus could only be taken as the war had just begun.

--

Gabi's POV

I wound up sitting toward the back of the bus next to Sam and across from Kelsi and Sharpay. I was in the aisle seat so I could see everything going on up front. This means I had a pretty clear view of where Troy was sitting and where Chad was sitting across from him with Taylor on his lap, falling asleep.

I knew I needed to stop obsessing but I just couldn't. I sighed and turned back to my sidekick, where Sam, Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor (barely) and I were having a conversation on aim. I needed to keep myself busy this ride and not focus on Troy.

It was kinda silly though. We were basically sitting right next to each other but we chose to have IM conversations instead of real ones. This way, we kept secrets and avoiding saying things we didn't want to out loud for everyone else to hear.

I was barely paying any attention to the convo with the girls until I saw my name being typed in bold letters upon the screen.

Pinkisthenewblack: GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!!

Sam I am: wtf Brie r u there!!HELLO

Gabiroxx22: yea um srry wat?

Pinkisthenewblack: I was saying "oh no she didn't"

Gabiroxx22: 2 wat? So confused

Chad'sbrain18 : we were talking about how much of a slut Jennifer is nd then she jus did wat she did

Gabiroxx22:??nd wat did she jus do?

Pinkisthenewblack: OMG Brie!!

Gabiroxx22: srry but wat is it?

composingismylife16: look up, toward Tay

I followed Kelsi's orders and I saw an eyeful of Jennifer. Not only was she looking sluttier than ever, with her skirt shorter than everyone's, but she was sitting on Troy. My Troy.

My Troy? Boy, was I in over my head here. He's not mine and doesn't belong to me at all. It bothered me though because I knew Jennifer was only doing this for one reason only.

I glanced back down at my phone, feeling it vibrate.

Chad'sbrain18: judging by the look on ur face u prob wanna poke her eyes out w/ a straw

Gabiroxx22: ??

Sam I am: very vulgar Tay

Pinkisthenewblack: I like!

Gabiroxx22: well im not gonna sit by and let her make a fool of me like that

composingismylife16: so watcha gonna do to her? Pull out her tracks?

Gabiroxx22: jus watch

I closed my phone and stuck it in my sweatshirt pocket, standing up and making my way to the front. As I continued walking, Troy must have spotted me, because he started whispering in and kissing on Jennifer's ear.

I decided right then and there that if he wanted to play dirty, then we would play dirty. And everyone knew that to play dirty, you had to get dirty, real dirty.

My view came on Tyler, another member of the basketball team. I smiled and made my way to him, sitting on his lap and immediately getting into flirt mode.

"Hey Ty," I said, knowing both Troy and Jennifer were watching me as well as the girls.

"Gabriella, uh hey," I watched him glance over and then back at me. He gulped. "Um what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," I replied. "I mean I'm hot and you're hot so don't you think that we'd work well together?"

Tyler gulped again and glanced over at what I guessed was Troy. "What about…."

"Don't worry about him Tyler," I whispered in his ear. "We're over, I've moved on now, to bigger and better things."

I did to Tyler what Jennifer was doing to Troy seconds earlier. As I did, I felt something at my leg and I knew that this was definitely working. I smiled and kissed Tyler, feeling him kissing back. Of course I felt two eyes burning wholes through my head once again. This time, it was if I could actually feel the rage he was feeling just through his eyes.

I got up off of Tyler and made my way back toward my seat. I sat down next to the girls with satisfied smirk on my face. The games had just begun and so far I was in the lead.

**A/N: hmm gabi sounds serious too hmmm REVIEW plz this story is coming to a sad end nd itz exactly 27 chapters i have them all typed just need to post nd if ur good ill post them quick**


	24. Chapter 23

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 23

Gabriella's POV

We checked into the hotel and Coach Starr (our assistant coach) gave us our keys and room numbers. As I soon found out, I was not rooming with any of the girls so I would have to see which one of my teams members I would spend the next 2 nights with.

I grabbed my stuff and said goodbye to the girls, talking the elevator to my floor. I slid the key card in the slot and was just about to push open the door, when I saw a person step up to the door beside mine.

I looked up to see who it was and Troy was standing there, key card in hand, about to stick it in the slot, Jason behind him.

I sighed and continued to push my door open, not bothering to acknowledge Troy or the fact that I was going to be rooming next to him for 2 days.

Troy's POV

Getting my room assignments and meeting up with Jason (my roommate for the weekend), we headed up to get settled.

We stepped out on the floor, only to see a girl entering her room. As it turned out our room was next to hers, but then she looked up and I got a good look at her face.

I was rooming right next to Gabriella. Oh Gosh. She would not like this, but I took it as an opportunity. I watched as she sighed loudly and proceeded into her room. I quickly gave Jason one of the keys and grabbed her door before it closed.

I stepped in and Gabriella was looking around the room. She turned around seconds later and it was obvious that she didn't expect to see me standing there.

"Why are you here?" she immediately asked me, moving her hands to her hips and looking at me with that stare that I couldn't get enough of.

God, did I love it when she stood that way. It made her look incredibly sexy. Sexier than she already was. I realized that I was staring and I quickly covered for myself.

"Uh hey," I said lamely and I was already mentally slamming my head into a wall for that.

"You came to make small talk with me?" she asked, confused.

"Well, no," I said, wondering why she was the only one that had that affect on me. She just made me feel like jelly inside, if that even made any sense.

"So why are you in my room?" she asked.

I racked my brain for something to say, that wouldn't make me seem entirely stupid, but the door opened.

In came Jennifer, with her bags trailing behind. "He's probably here to see me," she said resting her bag on one of the two beds.

Gabriella's face went stone cold. "Ok, now why are _you_ here? Of all people."

"This is my room," Jennifer said in a duh tone as if it were completely obvious.

"What, no." Gabi glanced at me then back at her. "This can't be right."

She pushed past both of us and left the room. Jennifer shrugged and then turned to me smiling. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

Downstairs: Gabi's POV

I swerved around the tons of people milling around the lobby and went straight to the front desk.

This could not be happening. There was no way in hell I was sharing a room with the devil herself.

I stood at the front desk, looking around waiting for someone to realize I was standing there. I noticed a frazzled woman helping a very picky costumer about 5 feet away from me and on the other side of her some guy was having problems getting his key card to work.

A door marked employee's only opened, and out stepped a guy with short black hair and an ear piercing. He strode over to the counter where I was standing and smiled at me.

"How can I help you?"

"Yea, can you change my room assignment, please?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could use.

"Is there a problem with your room, Miss?"

"Yea, I'm sharing it with a slut that wants to date my ex-boyfriend."

I watched his eyes widen with this bit of information. "Uh, I take it by the uniform that you're one of the East High cheerleaders staying here this weekend?"

"Yea," I replied watching him step over to the computer.

"Name?" he asked.

"Gabriella Montez."

He typed what I concluded was my name because a few second later he says "Right, Miss Montez you're rooming with a Miss Jennifer Rhodes, am I right?"

"Yes, I am."

"And I take it you're not very happy with this arrangements?" he asked.

"Do I look happy to you?" I asked because it was literally obvious from the bit of info I had given him when I first came down here.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear this, Miss Montez, but we have no other rooms to put you in, unless you can find a friend to switch with you, but you must have you teachers and switchers consent," he replied with no emotion, as if he had to say this line every day.

I sighed, knowing this was way too much to go through just because I didn't want to room with Jennifer. I was just going to have to deal with her for the weekend.

Later that night

"I can't believe you have to share a room with her," Sharpay said to Gabriella in her and Sam's room.

Taylor and Kelsi had situated themselves on the floor near the bed and had listened to Gabriella tell them the whole story of what had happened earlier.

And although, Gabriella knew she had to share a room with Jennifer, since there was no other option, she still didn't want to spend any extra time than needed in that room with her.

"Neither can I, but every time I turn around there she is," Gabriella replied stuffing more of the recently store-bought popcorn in her mouth.

"It's not that bad is it," Kelsi asked.

"You're right," Gabriella said. "It's horrible. I mean she just loves rubbing the fact that she slept with Troy in my face. All the time, she just has to bring it into every conversation. I'm sick of it!"

The girls stared at Gabriella for a moment wondering what to say because they knew she was on the brink of a meltdown.

"Brie," Taylor started, but Gabriella cut her off.

"I just want my life back," she cried. "I want everything to be how it was. I want to be happy again. I want Troy back."

The four of them looked at each other and they instantly knew what they had to do.

**A/N: hmmm i wonder wat the girls are gonna do...o wait i kno wat they're gonna do tehe yea now im jus teasing i kno but i changed my mind really quick im posting most(if not all chapters today)**


	25. Chapter 24

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 24

Sharpay and Taylor knocked on the door of the hotel room that Troy and Jason were sharing. When Jason answered the door, they pushed past him, not in the mood to make small talk, but to do what they came here for.

"Nice to see you guys too," Jason said, closing the door behind them.

"Shut up Jason," Taylor replied.

"Troy Alexander Bolton," Sharpay said in her don't play games tone.

Troy's head popped up from where it was hiding in his pillow. "What," he asked dropping it back down t that position, when he saw who it was.

"Get your basketball playing ass up and go next door right now," she replied, pulling the pillow out from under his head, causing it to fall flat on the mattress.

"Why," Troy said, still not moving.

"Because I'm sick on this," Sharpay said. "You're a total jerk."

Taylor gently took Sharpay's shoulders and moved her out of the way. "What the blond in pink means is Gabriella's miserable and you're the only one that can fix it."

"She won't even stand near me, what makes you think she's going listen to what I have to say."

Sharpay scoffed and Taylor shot her a look. "Well, it is your fault so you need to talk to her."

"She won't listen to me," Troy replied, head still lying flat on the mattress.

"You need to try harder then," Taylor said. "I'm sick of it too and from our point of view it doesn't really look like you're trying at all."

"I gave up trying because she won't hear me out."

"Well, keep trying," Taylor yelled, sending Sharpay and Jason into shock because Taylor never lost her cool. She calmed down and then sighed. "Take it into consideration, Troy," she said turning and she a Sharpay were gone.

Jason looked at his friend. "Dude, she's right." He picked up his jacket and left the room heading down to have lunch before the game.

--

At the game, it was plain to see that Gabriella was depressed. She hadn't tried to continue playing that little game she had started and she didn't even bother with Jennifer.

The same thing was visible on Troy's face. It was also visible in the way he was playing. For the first time in the entire season, Coach had to bench him because his game was off.

Unfortunately, all of this had affected the game, because the Wildcats lost. They still had the championships coming up and hopefully they would win because this was a lost cause.

The Wildcats checked out and went home Sunday afternoon by way of bus again. IT seemed that everyone was sleeping on the way back accept for 2 teens in particular.

Gabriella would look toward the front to find Troy sitting with his head in his hands while everyone else around them slept after the tiring and sad weekend.

Things would never look up from then, but they could only hope.

--

Monday, school wasn't really eventful. Troy and Gabriella steered clear of each other and Gabriella stopped talking to anyone but Taylor, Sam, Kelsi and Sharpay. Troy also stopped paying attention to Jennifer. She would talk and talk to him but the only person on his mind wouldn't even give him the time of day.

"Brie," Sam said, running to catch up to her in between classes. "We're coming to your house tonight to study for the Spanish exam tomorrow right?"

"Yea," Gabriella replied, not really wanting to get into a full conversation at the moment. "I gotta go see you tonight."

Sam smiled and waved as Gabi walked away. She then walked up to Taylor's locker where her three best friends were standing. "Plan A in motion," she said as Taylor closed her locker and Sharpay smiled.

"Perfect," she said. "Now it's really time to get Gabi and Troy back together."

--

The girls had been studying for 3 hours straight for their exam. Gabriella got up and excused herself o the bathroom. While there the girls talked out the upcoming plan.

"Ok so, we're all clear on what we're gonna do, right," Sharpay asked and everyone nodded.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom and Sharpay nodded to Sam, letting her know that was her cue.

"Uh, guys," Sam said. "I'd love to stay but mom's having her new boyfriend over for dinner so I gotta go."

"Oh ok see you later," Gabriella said and they all said their goodbyes.

Instead of heading home, Sam made her way to the house of Troy Bolton.

She rang the doorbell and seconds later his mom opened the door

"Oh hello Sam," Mrs. Bolton said smiling at the teenage girl. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Is Troy in?"

"Yea," Mrs. Bolton replied, opening the door wider. "He's in his room, go right up."

Sam smiled a thank you and made her way up the stairs. She found the door ajar and gently opened it with the toe of her foot. "Troy," she said and his head turned toward the door.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

She slowly went over to the bed and sat looking at him. "We need to talk."

Troy sighed. "About Gabi right?"

"You need to talk to her," Sam answered. "It's obvious that you miss her and she missed you two. Plus I know you love her."

Troy looked at her shocked. "What?"

"It's written all over your face plus, Ryan told me," she smiled sheepishly. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is you can't give up that easily."

"Trust me, the last person she wants to see right now is me," Troy replied laying his head back.

"Then why did she say that she wanted you back?"

Troy sat up momentarily. "She said that?"

Sam nodded. "Yea she did. She tired of it. All the crap with Jennifer and the stuff happened between you two, it needs to end."

"You know," he said. "I've already had this talk with Taylor and Sharpay."

'Well then you're gonna listen again," Sam said. "Now for the sake of all of us get up and get over there right now and win your girlfriend back."

Troy sighed again. "Why should I?" he asked.

"Because you love her and you know you wanna be happy again and we all want to see you guys happy and together again. Well all except for Jennifer, but who gives a rat's ass about her."

Troy laughed at this comment.

"So will you go talk to her?" Sam asked, with a pleading look in her eyes.

Troy looked at her face and then stood. "Yea, I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Awesome Troy," she said hugging him. "You don't know how much this means."

"Yea I know, but you helped me realize that I really need Gabriella more than anything. Thank you."

"Anytime," Sam replied with a smile. "I just want my friends happy and together again."

Troy turned and headed out and down the stairs but then he stopped and turned back to Sam. "It's raining pretty hard."

Sam gave him a look. "And you're gonna let that hold you back?"

"No," Troy said. "Absolutely not."

Sam smiled again. "Then go get your girl, tiger."

Troy nodded and ran out the door.

Sam looked after him satisfied. "My work here is done."

Troy didn't bother driving but he ran all the way to Gabriella's house. Tonight he was gonna get his girl back. Nothing was holding him back, so no matter what it took, Gabriella was gonna be his again.

**A/N: another chapter omg lmao well wats gonna happen? will gabi listen to troy? will they get bac together? well u'll jus have to wait nd see b/c idk if im gonna post more chapters 2day i already have 3 in like 10 mins so REVIEW plz i lub hearing ur thoughts**


	26. Chapter 25

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 25

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi sat trying to cheer up their best friend. So far it wasn't working to well. They were about to give up when Taylor's phone rang.

She answered it seeing it was Sam. "What happened?"

"He's headed over there now," Sam replied. "I convinced him to not give up and get his girlfriend back and he left about 10 minutes ago by foot."

Taylor smiled. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Ok good, I'll get ready then," Taylor said, making sure Gabriella wouldn't become suspicious.

"Yea," Sam agreed. "Make an excuse and leave the room, he'll probably be there soon."

"Ok, thanks, I hope it goes well."

"Me too," Sam replied. "See you soon."

Taylor hung up and the girls looked at her curiously. "Who was that," Gabi asked.

"Oh Chad," Taylor lied. "He had some good news about a job interview and plans for a date tomorrow."

"Oh ok," she said going back to her work, but the girls looked at Taylor, knowing she was lying.

"We're gonna go take a break and get some snacks," Sharpay said. "You want any Brie?"

"No," she said. "I'm fine."

The girls stepped out of the room and Sharpay turned to Taylor. "That was Sam wasn't it?"

"Troy's on his way over here now."

Sharpay squealed and together the three of them went downstairs to get snacks and stay out of the way.

--

Gabriella sat alone in her room after the girls went downstairs. As soon as the door closed Gabriella closed her books and pushed them aside, moving over to her computer chair. She sighed and looked at the photo that was currently her screen saver. It was a picture of her and Troy, goofing off. They had been at the park and Troy had pushed her on the swings, while he stood behind her with her phone in his hands. He had clumsily taken a picture of them while Gabi was still on the swings so it came out as a close up of both of their faces laughing.

Gabriella stared at the picture for a few seconds before she heard a knock. She turned to see a dark figure standing on her balcony.

Cautiously, she got up and made her way to the doors. As she got closer she recognized the wet brown hair sitting atop the persons head.

Gabriella opened up her balcony doors and looked at the blue eyed boy standing in the rain. "What are you doing here Troy? And in the rain."

Troy looked desperate as he stepped in the room. "I came to say sorry, Gabi. I realized that I can't do this."

"Can't do what Troy? What can't Troy Bolton do? You can do everything remember." She said still partly angry at him.

Troy steps closer to her. "Not everything Gabriella. I can't do anything without you. Truth is: I need you Gabriella. I can't do this without you."

Gabriella shook her head and stepped back. "No Troy. I can't….you have to go."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," Troy said, standing his ground.

"What is there to talk about?" Gabriella exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Us," Troy said. "Gabriella I need you ok, I can't do this without you. I want you."

Gabriella put her hands out on Troy's chest and pushed him back. "Troy leave."

"Gabriella, I give up because I can't do this. My world is falling apart without you. I made a mistake and I seriously regret it because it made me lose the only person I really care about."

"Troy.." Gabriella started.

"I miss you. I miss the way you used to talk to me. I miss being with you and being able to hold and kiss you. I miss the times we would get detention together for making out in the hallway. I miss those times when you looked incredibly sexy when you were pissed at me. I miss everything about you. I just….I miss having you to myself. I miss the way you would look at me and all the things we used to do together like going to the park. You bring out a different part of me and I miss that. I miss just being able to me myself with you because that's all I needed to be because you see me for me. You see me as more than how everyone else sees me and I love that about you," Troy finished out of breath.

Gabriella looked at Troy for a second before speaking. "Troy, I…I missed you too." She moved and closed the space in between then, not caring that Troy was soaking wet and that it was seeping through to her clothes.

A few seconds later, they were interrupted by voices whispering and whistling.

"Oh la la," Sharpay said, watching the two in their lip lock.

"Well, my my," Taylor added.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kelsi asked as Sam started wide eyed at them.(She had arrived seconds earlier)

Gabriella giggled and hid her head in Troy's chest embarrassed. Troy chuckled at them then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I love your friends," he said as the girls continued giggling.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, leaning up to kiss him again and ignoring the girls as they cheered behind them

--

A few months later, it was June 1rst to be exact, and the whole gang was hanging out. After the drama that had occurred almost 3 months ago, things had gotten back to normal again. Troy and Gabriella had been together for 8 months. They decided not to take away that month and a half they had been separated and to continue counting on.

Gabriella sat on Troy's lap in the booth in McDonald's. She was position so that her head was resting in the crook of his neck as they conversated with their friends.

"Chad, you're truly an idiot," Sharpay said, shaking her head and eating another fry off on Zeke's tray.

"Why?" Chad asked confused.

Taylor patting his hand. "Honey, you named your hair."

"I think Stacey is an awesome name for this sweet do," he replied.

"First step on the scale of insanity," Gabriella said, curling herself into Troy as everyone else laughed at her comment.

"Aww, you guys really need to stop the PDA in public," Sam said to Troyella. "It's so effin cute, I can't get enough of you guys."

Troy shook his head and leaned down to kiss Gabriella.

Chad groaned as usually. "Get a room."

"You know what Chad, we're going," Troy said, standing up and grabbing Gabriella's hand. "We'll go there now, too."

Gabriella laughed as Troy dragged her out of the door. "See you guys," she called after them.

Troy dragged her to his truck. "Troy where are we going?

"You'll see," he said, helping her inside. "Just wait. It's a surprise."

**A/N: yay they're bac together but where's Troy taking her one can only wonder...well u can wonder tehe i already kno REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 26

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 26

Gabriella sat quietly in the car as Troy drove to the destination. She looked at him as he drove and noticed the way his jaw was set. She sat and looked at him, not saying anything.

Troy glanced over and noticed his girlfriend staring. "You ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied. "I'm just wondering where you're taking me."

Troy smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you."

Gabriella laughed. "I didn't think you were, but I wouldn't mind."

"Of course you wouldn't," Troy said."We're here."

Gabriella turned and looked out the window and noticed they were at the park. She turned back to Troy confused. "The park?"

"Just get out," he said opening his door and then running around to open hers.

"I'm still wondering, why the park?" she asked.

"You'll see," Troy said again, grabbing her hand and leading her through the park.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Where are we going? It's getting dark and late and I have to be back by 11."

Troy laughed and continued dragging her. "Don't worry."

He suddenly stopped and Gabriella looked at him. "Troy…"

"Look up," he cut her off.

Gabriella averted her gaze upward to see the stars shining back down on them. "It's so clear," she said in awe.

"That one right there," Troy said pointing up toward a particular star. Gabriella nodded as he continued. "Its name is Troyella."

Gabriella looked at him astonished. "Troyella?"

"Sharpay's name for us, remember? I wanted to buy you a star and I was going to name it after you, but Sharpay thought they I should use our so called couple name instead."

Gabriella turned to Troy with tears in her eyes. "You bought me a star?"

Troy nodded, staring intently at her and then pulling a paper out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Yea, here's the official papers and everything."

Gabriella turned to him, tears rolling down her face. "Thank you, it's incredible Troy."

He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her. "Anything for you. C'mon sit with me."

Gabriella nodded and sat down on the grass next to Troy. "I'm happy I'm here. I'd rather be here with you right now than anywhere else."

Yea," Troy said looking at her. He sighed and figure he might as well tell her now. "You know, I've always believed there was a reason for everything that happens. There's a reason we met that day at the pool. There's also a reason that everything happened. I think I love the reason that got us here right now…..almost as much as I love you."

Gabriella's POV

My head snapped up and I looked at Troy, shell-shocked. Did he just say he loved me? I was lost and confused. Of course I loved Troy, I just never figured he felt the same, I had only hoped. I tried to answer Troy and tell him how I felt but nothing came out of my mouth.

He looked at me and I could see he was probably regretting saying that because he thought I felt differently. "Brie, say something, anything," he said.

"I…I…uh you love me?" I asked stupidly. _Well, of course he loves you, isn't that what he just said? _

"Yea, more than anything," he said taking my hand. "I love you more than life itself and I know it's sudden but you don't have to say it back because I.."

I cut Troy off by pressing my mouth harshly to his. "I love you too, now shut up."

I could feel Troy smiling into the kiss and before I knew it we were lying there, making out on the grass in the park.

--

Troy pulled up in front of my house 20 minutes later.

"Troy that was too close," I exclaimed hopping out of the car. "It's 10:55."

"Why does your mom want you home at 11 anyway?" Troy asked getting out behind me.

"I don't know her rules, now help me up."

Troy looked at me. "You're gonna use the balcony?"

"Uh huh, now c'mon." Troy lifted me up without another word and I climbed over the railing to the balcony. He then climbed the tree and I grabbed his hand, helping him over the railing.

When we were both flat on the balcony, I bent down and grabbed the key to my balcony from the flowerpot my mom had sat there years ago for decoration. I unlocked the door and turned around in the doorway, looking at Troy.

"So this is goodnight," he said moving closer to me. I quietly nodded, a lot of things running through my mind. I didn't know how I was gonna go along with this but I looked for my opening.

Troy grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, kissing me. "I love you," he whispered against my lips. It was now or never.

"Then show me," I whispered back to him. He looked at me confused for a second. "Show me how much you love me. You don't have to say goodbye until tomorrow morning."

I watched Troy's face become concerned. "Brie…are you sure?"

"Yea," I nodded. "C'mon." I pulled Troy inside and closed the door softly. I then locked my bed room door after making my mother was asleep. That night Troy and I did show each other how much we loved each other and I couldn't have asked for more.

--

Troy's POV

I opened my eyes the next morning and realized I wasn't in my own room. I felt my arms wrapped around something solid and I looked down, remembering everything that happened after seeing her face.

I had sex with Gabriella! I looked down at her sleeping peacefully on my chest and I smiled. It was incredible. There was nothing more I would want than to be here with the woman I loved.

I leaned down and kissed Gabi's forehead, but then I suddenly heard a noise. When I realized it was my phone, I quickly leaned over and pulled it out of my pants, trying not to wake up my little goddess. (**corny Troy lmao)**

"Hello," I whispered into the phone as Gabriella stirred in my arms.

"Troy," Chad's voice came loud and clear in my ear. "Man, where are you?"

I looked down at Gabi once more. "Why?"

"Because you said you never came home last night. You parents called me and they freaked when they realized you weren't at any of the guys' houses."

"Chad don't worry I'm fine," I said. "I'll call my parents later and let them know."

"Yea sure, but where are you?" he asked for the second time.

I looked down and Gabriella, who stirred again. "I'm at Brie's house," I whispered.

"Wait what?" Chad yelled and I winced.

"Keep it down, she's sleeping."

"DUDE," Chad exclaimed. "You didn't."

I sighed. "Don't say a word to anyone unless Gabi or I say otherwise."

"Whoa, Troy got lucky."

"Chad," I warned. "Don't tell a single soul."

"I won't, promise," he said. "But still you got lucky."

"Yes Chad, if you want to put it that way."

"Aww dude, I hate you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm hanging up on you," I said as Gabriella eyes fluttered opened and she looked at me.

"No, Troy…"

"Goodbye," I replied to his plea by snapping the phone shut.

Gabriella smiled and snuggled up to me.

"Good morning," I said, kissing her forehead.

She shook her head and hid it in my shoulder.

"It's nice to see you too."

She giggled and looked up at me. "Early morning phone call?" she asked.

"Chad," I replied. "My parents freaked because I didn't come home."

"Well then you should get home," she said, moving out of my grip.

I quickly pulled her back. "No," I whined. "I don't wanna go home."

"Troy," she giggled.

"Ella," a knock came from the door. "Are you up? Why is the door locked?"

**A/N: ooooo tiny cliffy? will they get caught?? who knos? i kno tehehe anyway lol can u believe they got it on nd omg can u believe this is the second to last chapter so sad -sniff- but tons of more stories to come -smiles- LUB U BP aka randomreader1(or w/e ur penname is weirdo) jk i still lub u(i kno u'll im me nd call me rude wen u read this :D) REVIEW all of u nd i mean it EVEN U BP! dont be jacking up my stories by reading nd not reviewing cuz i love to hear wat u fanfic ppl have to say b/c i totally respect ur opinions they keep me going AT LAST YEE ARG YE MIGHTIES IM UNGROUNDED(dont ask) im out peace**


	28. Chapter 27

Life Has its Reasons

Chapter 27

Gabriella quickly ran to her drawer and grabbed some shorts and a tee, slipping them on. She turned back to Troy to see him putting on his jeans and putting his shirt back on.

She ran over to him. "She can't know you're here."

"I know," he whispered. "Balcony?"

Gabriella nodded as Troy escaped onto the balcony and she shut the door behind him.

She opened up her bedroom door. "Hey mom," she said, playing it cool.

"What were you doing? I heard voices," her mom said, stepping into her room.

"Nothing, I was on the phone."

Maria Montez looked at her daughter curiously. "Right, um is that your t-shirt? I've never seen it before."

"Uh," Gabriella looked down and realized she was wearing Troy's shirt. "I borrowed it from one of the girls."

"It looks pretty big to belong to one of the girls, Gabs," her mom replied, raising her eyebrows.

'I know," Gabriella said nervously as a heavy thud was heard from outside.

Mrs. Montez looked over to balcony. "Is somebody out there?"

"No," Gabriella answered quickly. Her mom ignored her and moved over to the balcony, opening the doors and stepping out to see Troy lying below her in the bushes.

"Um excuse me young man," she called as Gabriella stood behind her biting her nails.

"I uh, I'm sorry," Troy said standing up and brushing himself off.

Maria turned to her daughter, immediately knowing what was going on. "Downstairs now and bring him with you."

Gabi sighed, preparing herself for a long speech from her mom and went downstairs to let Troy in.

Gabi's POV

I sat on the couch next to Troy, waiting for my mom to explode.

"Explain to me what's going on here," she demanded and neither of us said anything. "Gabriella, now."

"Troy's my boyfriend," I said.

"Oh so this is Troy," she said and I nodded.

"Not a very good way to meet your girlfriends mother, is it Troy?"

Troy shook his head and I could tell he felt uncomfortable. "Um, not really."

My mother sighed and looked at us. "I'm not going to ground you, but I gonna pretend I don't know what went on here, because I do."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry mom."

"Yea," Troy said. "So sorry Mrs. Montez. It won't happen again."

My mom nodded. "Never in this house again," she said and we both agreed. She then smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you Troy, but maybe we should start over with dinner tomorrow."

Troy nodded, squeezing my hand. "I'd love that, Mrs. Montez."

"Call me, Maria," my mom said, leaving the room and heading back to her room.

I turned to Troy and breathed out a sigh of relief. "I love you," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know," he replied and I turned to glare at him. "I mean I love you too."

I shook my head and pulled him off the couch toward the door.

"Goodbye, Troy," I said opening to door and pushing him through it.

"Brie," he started but I spoke again.

"I'll see you at dinner," I said kissing him lightly and then closing the door. I leaned back against the door. Boy was I crazy over him.

3 weeks later

I walked across the stage as Principal Matsui called my name. I looked out and saw my mom waving with a video camera in her hand. I laughed at waved back at her with my diploma.

Seconds later there were at least 900 caps being thrown in the air. I made my way to my best friends, avoiding being pelted by the flying caps.

"Brie," Sharpay called, running up and pulling me into a tight hug.

"We did it," I screamed and she squealed as Taylor, Sam and Kelsi ran up behind us.

"We graduated," Kelsi exclaimed.

"I know," Taylor said, "Who would have thought Sharpay would make it past the 12th grade."

Sharpay glared at Taylor and I stepped in. "Ok, ok break it up."

Sam stepped up on my left. "GROUP HUG," she squealed and we joined in a small tight circle.

When we separated I felt someone tug on my sleeve. I turned and my mom was standing there with the camera. "Smile graduate," she said and I smiled into the camera with the girls by my side.

My mom pulled me into a hug that was designed so I couldn't breathe. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. My baby's going to college."

I coughed and pulled on her arms. "Mom, I have to breathe or else your baby won't be going anywhere."

She sighed and let me go. "Oh right, I'm sorry this is really emotional for me."

I smiled sympathetically at her. "Mom…"

She sniffled back a tear. "I'm just gonna got over by Sharpay's parents," she said disappearing from my sight.

Before I could do anything else, I felt two arms at my waist, lifting me and I was twirled in the air.

I turned around and smiled at the blue eyed boy. "Troy!"

"Hey beautiful," he said, kissing me.

"We graduated, it's so surreal."

"Especially for me," he said. "Without you, I'd be repeating the year you know that."

"Aww, c'mon Troy," I said. "You're not that stupid."

"Oh, you think you're funny don't you," he asked, pressing his nose against mine.

"I don't think," I replied. "I know I am," I said proudly.

Troy pulled me as close as possible. "You forgot beautiful, smart, sexy, and many many more that will take me centuries to name."

I smiled. "That's definitely your job," I replied. "Because you're so freaking corny."

"You love me for it," he said, kissing my nose.

"One thing you're right about, Mr. Bolton," I said, closing the space between us.

"I think that today I'm losing my mind," Chad said from behind us.

I turned to him and Troy raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I don't find you two repulsive," he said shaking his head. "What is wrong with me?"

I smiled, moving over to hug him. "We love you too, Chad."

The guys came up and I hugged them each, Troy stepping away to talk to them for a few minutes, while I found Taylor.

"Tay, this is unbelievable," I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her shoulders as she did the same.

"Yea, I'm still shocked that Chad passed," she said.

"You and me both," I said as those familiar arms found their way around my waist again.

Taylor smiled. "So any last wishes and high school comes to an end?" she asked us.

"No," I said, kissing Troy on the cheek. "I have everything I could ever want. Friends, family, and incredible boyfriend. My life's complete."

"Troy?" she asked turning to him.

Troy smiled at me. "There's one more thing I need to do."

"What's that," I asked confused as he turned to me.

"This," he replied getting down on one knee and opening a velvet box.

My mouth opened in shock. "Troy…"

"Marry me?" he asked.

I glanced up to see that out friend were standing waiting for my reaction.

"Uh," I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I love you," Troy said. "And it doesn't have to be right now. It can be after college. I'll wait for you forever, Brie."

I smiled and pulled him up. "Yes," I said kissing him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said as the gang cheered around us.

Troy slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately. "I love you," he started.

"More than anything," I finished.

It was at that moment that I realized Troy was right, that night that he told me he loved me for the first time. Life definitely had it reasons. Fate had truly dealt me a good hand. Standing there with everyone that I loved and everyone I would be hanging with for life, I would live with this line forever and it would hold a special place in my heart. Right next to the one who had stolen it and introduced me to it. And one thing I was sure about is that it would always have it reasons and I could trust those reasons to carry me forever. And the man standing there beside me.

**A/N: OH MY GOD i am sooooooooo sad right now LIFE HAS ITS REASONS IS OVER awww boo hoo** **-sniff- personally i loved the ending nd i wud like to thank everyone who took time out of their day to read or even aknowledge this story there's something about finishing your very first fanfic story thatz overwhelming(might not b spelled right but idc) so might not be able to write AM this weekend(helping mom clean/pack w/e) but i will b bac with AM next weekend I LOOOOOVE YOU nd i hope dat this all lived up to ur expectectations nd u enjoyed it nd if not o well go read something else that does b/c i write as a passion nd if u no likey u no ready(if that made sense) anyway enought b4 i start bawling on the keys :'D--happy tears oh nd a very special Happy Belated Birthday to Zac Efron who turned 21 yesterday wow i kno most ladies r sad that hez legal b/c that means bac news 4 us under 18 :( but yay to him.**


End file.
